I've Fallen for You
by 00Spirited Away00
Summary: Gill met Hikari when they were little kids, now they are best friends. Gill had always thought of her as annoying and a complete idiot... but then he starts to realize that he might be falling for her, what happened? Rated for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Alright, soooo yeah I deleted the story and I'm going to try and redo it cause it didn't look quite right to me. The first chapter is the same still. I'm sorry for some of you who added it to their favorite stories and stuff I just really wanted to redo it cause I felt I needed to do better with the plot! So here is the first chapter...Again!**

Rain poured down on Castanet Island. The weather was the exact same way the small boy felt, sad. Even though it had been several months since his mother past away, his father still refused to come out of his room, he didn't even look at the boy, leaving him all alone. Gill stood outside of his house, staring at the ground slightly, he had just tried another attempt to get his father to at least acknowledge his existence. If his mother was still alive none of this would happen. That is when he started thinking about her, all the happy times he had with his mother and father before any of this occurred. No one even asked how he felt about all of this, they only asked how his father was doing just because he was the mayor. Other than that they just steered clear of Gill. Gill's hands clenched and unclenched, he wanted to scream, yell at everyone, or even just disappear. Instead he burst out into a sprint, going as fast as he could. He could feel tears in his eyes but with the rain pouring on his face it was barely noticeable. Finally when he stopped he was at the Harvest Goddess Spring, almost out of breath. He put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily and crying. Suddenly, something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up and looked across the small spring that lead to the Goddess's tree, in front of the tree was a girl, younger than him, with soaked bright brown hair. She wore a pink dress and was barefoot. He never saw her before, he walked across the step stones that lead to the other side of the spring and stopped behind her. Her eyes were closed and she was praying. Her eyes suddenly opened and she turned to look at him. They stared at each other for a while. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

He blinked then said "I should ask you the same thing, why are you here? I've never seen you before."

Instead of talking back to him, she smiled at him, it was a type of smile he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Are you sad about something?"

"Huh?" Did he look like he was crying, he didn't think it would be noticeable with the rain.

"Usually people are drawn here when they are upset about something. Are you upset about something."

"That is none of your business idiot." Gill snapped.

The girl continued smiling at him, the she turned "I was going to have a snack, do you want to join me?" She asked.

He wanted to say now but how could he, with her smile and kind atmosphere, it was impossible. "Sure." He followed her to a small cave on the mountain right next to the tree. Inside was a small bed with flowers surrounding it, along with some little trinkets that seemed homemade like a wood kettle and stones that looked like plates. Even her dress looked like it was homemade, like she made it with her own hands "Stay, here, I'll be right back." She ran outside real quick. Gill stood in the cave looking around, it had a homey atmosphere to it. She came back with a huge honeydew in her arms. She set it on a stone and took a sharp rock and started cutting it. She put two slices on a stone plate and sat on the small bed of grass and flowers. She motioned for him to sit. He sat down and she handed him a slice "The honeydew seems pretty ripe, I hope it tastes okay." She said.

He took a bite of it, it was really sweet and delicious. He blinked and turned to her "It's okay."

She smiled even wider which made him blush, he turned and took another bite of the honeydew. She took hers and started eating it. He stared at her "So how did you do all this anyway, did you steal?"

She looked at him then shook her head "The sprites and Onee-chan helped me."

"Sprites and Onee-chan?" He repeated.

She nodded "The sprites mostly, have you seen them."

He thought for a second "You've seen the Harvest Sprites also?"

She nodded "They help me make tools and stuff like that. They also are fun to play with."

"Who is Onee-chan?" He asked.

"What did she say others called her... I forgot..." She thought for a few seconds then said "Ah, the Harvest Goddess, that's it!"

Now he was stunned "You've seen the Harvest Goddess?"

She nodded "Tons of times."

He blinked, he had only seen her once, how did this girl know her to the point where she called her Onee-chan? "Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" She thought for a second "Oh, no I don't have any. Onee-chan is my family."

"Really?" He asked in complete astonishment.

"Yep!"

"Do you have a name?" He asked. She shook her head "Are you kidding?" He snapped.

She shook her head and smiled again "I don't lie, Onee-chan told me it isn't right."

He huffed and looked outside "Do you have parents?" She asked suddenly.

"Well... yeah... or well... just a father now."

"Now? What happened to the other one?"

He looked at the ground "Mother died a few months ago."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it anyway."

She stared at him, the way she stared at him made him want to break down crying, her eyes were full of sincerity and kindness, she looked like she would listen to everything he could say and understand.

"What is a family with parents like?" She asked finally.

"It's fine." He said smiling slightly "I used to come home from school and talk with my mother while she would knit things. My father is the mayor of Castanet so he doesn't come home till later on at night. My mother would help me if I didn't understand something like in school, she would also listen to any problems I had. When my father came home we would eat dinner and talk about different things."

"That sounds nice." She said.

"Yeah..." He said, then he noticed that he was crying again, thinking of all the happy times, now all of them were just memories. He tried stopping but he couldn't. He started sobbing quietly while she watched him. The girl got up and grabbed another few pieces of honeydew, she held out one to him "It will make you feel better if you eat something." She said.

He took one and started eating it, he started crying harder, wanting to let it all out before he burst. She put her head on his shoulder, which comforted him slightly. He continued crying, partly because of how much he missed his family and how it used to be, another because he was happy that she was there, she was comforting to him. She was the first to actually listen to him and understand what he was feeling. After a while she got up and held out her hand "Want to see something neat?" She asked.

He looked up at her "What?"

She grinned "You'll see!"

He stared at her then wiped his eyes and got up. She walked outside with him following, the rain had lightened up a little but it was still hard enough to make you wet. She started climbing a part of the rocks, Gill looked away just in case he saw anything under her dress. She hopped up and looked over at him "You coming?"

"Uh... yeah." He managed to climb up too, she started walking along a slightly narrow pathway that went uphill. Within a few minutes Gill was exhausted from walking uphill. She turned "Are you tired already?"

"You are used to it, I'm not." He said through a few shallow breaths.

She smiled then said "Just a bit further, and it is worth the climb."

He sighed "Fine." He pushed himself up further. They made it to another small entrance into the mountain. She went in "Watch your step k?"

He followed her in, it was like a tunnel and it took forever to make it to where she was going "When will we get there?"

"I see the entrance, we will be there is a sec." She said. Finally they made it into a area inside the mountain, Gill blinked in awe because the walls were covered in glowing crystals and stalagmites.

"This is a secret hideout the sprites showed me, no one else knows this place. You have to keep it a secret k?" She said.

"A-alright."

"No, promise me you won't tell." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay promise."

"Cross your heart?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, cross my heart."

She grinned then looked around "Don't you love it, didn't I say it was worth the climb?" She asked.

He nodded looking around still in awe from what he was seeing. When they got back to the Harvest Goddess spring he asked "So... you don't have a name."

She shook her head "But you do right?" He nodded "What is it?"

"I'm Gill." He said.

She grinned "I'm glad I could meet you Gill." She was quiet for a second "Will you come back tomorrow?"

He glanced up at her, blushing slightly "What do you mean?"

"Well... I never really have talked to another person before, just the sprites and Onee-chan. I'm curious and I want to get to know you more. I guess I'm saying is that... uh... what is the word... Oh! I want to be friends with Gill." She smiled wider. When she said that some blue started appearing in the sky.

He blinked then he smiled slightly, the first time he had smiled in a while "I think I might have come up with a name for you."

She blinked "Really? What?"

"Hikari."

"Hi...kari..." She said it slowly then smiled "I like the sound of it! Thank you!"

"It's fine." He was quiet for a moment "But if you tell anyone that I named you Hikari, I will kill you."

She giggled "Okay!" He sighed and started walking back home "See you tomorrow Gill!" She waved at him.

He turned slightly and waved back at her "Alright." Gill continued smiling as he walked back home, he started thinking things would look a lot brighter starting today.

**Alright so next chapter will still be when they are still kids, I'll get that whole thing done first then we can move on to the time skip! Feel free to leave ideas!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter #2! Enjoy! ^-^**

Gill was waiting outside of the Inn, waiting for Chihaya to come out. Chihaya and Gill were friends, well... he was Gill's only friend beside Hikari. Gill could get along with the others in his class if he wanted to but Owen and Luke were extremely obnoxious and it ignored Gill a lot. Plus there weren't that many kids in his class, there weren't that many kids that lived here to begin with. There were only the the seven year olds and then there were the four year olds class which was the class Hikari was in. Speaking of Hikari, she was late again this morning, and Gill told her that he would leave if she wasn't ready in time.

It has been three months since Hikari met Gill. His father had finally acknowledged him and Gill finally introduced Hikari to his father. Though, once Hamilton found out that she was out on her own he ended up letting her live with them. It was okay, though Gill found her to be slightly annoying, she always wanted to go wherever he went, she started walking to school with him and became quick friends with Chihaya as well. Though, due to the fact that Hikari followed Gill around, Luke and Owen gave Gill a hard time by calling her his girlfriend. Though he learned to ignore them. Chihaya finally hopped outside in his uniform.

"Took you long enough." Gill said.

Chihaya laughed "Sorry, Mai's mom wouldn't let me leave until I finished my breakfast... that and Mai was following me around this morning again."

"Not as bad as Hikari..." Gill trailed off.

They started walking "I don't see why you find her annoying, she is really nice."

"That's because you don't have to live with her."

He looked around "Where is she anyway?"

"Last time I checked she was struggling with getting her shoes on." Gill mumbled "Considering she has never worn shoes before it is quite a struggle everyday for her."

"You left her?"

"I've been late several time because of her, I've finally decided that if she isn't ready by the time we leave then she can go to school by herself."

"What if she gets kidnapped or something?"

A small pang hit in Gill's gut, he shook it off "There aren't any weirdos like that here."

"You better be right..." Chihaya muttered.

That thought started buzzing through Gills head _Crud! There is no telling what will happen to that nut job. Bah! Why am I so worried that won't happen here! But she is so stupid, she'll go with anyone! _His thoughts were interrupted by a voice "Gilly!" Hikari was running full speed toward them. She came to a halt right in front of them. She didn't look phased by the running but her cheeks were puffed out. It was a habit she did whenever she was mad or frustrated "Why didn't you wait! I told you I was almost ready!"

He looked at her with a bored expression "And I told you, several times, that if you weren't ready by the time I was ready then I would leave." Part of Gill sighed in relief though when he saw her.

She groaned "You're mean..."

"Keep talking." He mumbled.

Chihaya sighed "So anyway are you guys going to the Summer festival after school today?"

"Summer Festival?" Hikari repeated it slowly.

Gill sighed "We might stop by there real quick after."

"What a Festival?" Hikari asked.

"A festival is a celebration, we have a few of these every season."

"Celebration?"

Gill moaned "You know, it is when you celebrate something this festival is celebrating summer."

"Huh..." Hikari said, blinking.

Chihaya grinned "They are really fun, you two should come and hang out for a while. I'm sure Hikari will love to see what it is like."

Hikari grinned at Gill "Can we please? Please!"

Gill sighed "Fine... but if you bug me enough today we aren't going."

Her smile grew "Don't worry!"

They made it into the school, Hikari's class was in the opposite hall that Gill's class was in.

"Are you okay with being early all the time Hikari?" Chihaya asked.

She grinned again "I'm okay! Every time I come early I can help teacher get ready for the day!"

Gill almost let out another groan "We need to get going or we might be late."

"Right..." Chihaya turned to Hikari "Seeya later."

"Okay! Bye ChiChi! Bye Gilly!"

Gill cringed at the pet name. They started walking to their class "ChiChi? I thought you hated that." Gilll said.

"I do, when Mai calls me it."

"Yeah and its fine when Hikari calls you it because you have had the biggest crush on her since you met her."

Chihaya turned red "I-I don't like her!"

"Sure..." Gill trailed off "You have never shown any interest in girls whatsoever until you met Hikari then you seem to focus on her and only her."

"I don't! She is only a friend."

"Heh..." Gill smirked.

"Shut it." Chihaya muttered.

They walked in the room and everyone was in there. There class persisted of Gill, Chihaya, Luke, Owen, Selena, Anissa, Kotomi, Juilius, Kathy and Clavin. Everyone was there except for Luke. Sometimes Luke was late for class and Chihaya and Gill timed Luke to see how many minutes late he was. His record was five minutes so far and considering the school year was going to end in about a week or so, they were pretty sure Luke was going to try and break that record. Their teacher Ruth, who was also Anissa's mother, walked in.

"Alright all of you, let's do attendance!" She said.

They all quickly sat down and she started making sure everyone was there. When she got to Luke she sighed "I'll give him a bit longer..." She finished and suddenly Luke ran into the room almost out of breath "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Ah Luke, have a seat." Ruth said pointing at the seat.

He sat next to Gill and looked at him. Gill held out the number of minutes he was late. He beat his record and was now late by seven minutes. Luke did a air fist and Owen high fived him. Gill rolled his eyes, that wasn't something to be proud of.

"Alright class, because of summer vacation coming around the corner I thought it would be nice to take a break today. So instead of doing our regular work we will be going on a scavenger hunt with the four year old class. Gill moaned and sunk in his chair. Not something he wanted to do. Mira suddenly walked in with her class. Ruth smiled "Ah right on time, please come in."

In walked the four year olds. Lena, Tao, Mai, Phoebe, Luna, and Hikari. Gill felt bad for Tao, he was the only guy in the class, but he seemed to be fine with that. He was great friends with Lena. Hikari started waving frantically at Gill "Hi Gilly!" She said grinning.

He sunk lower in his chair and Luke and Owen started snickering.

"Alright, you are allowed to get into groups of two, once you pick then we can head outside to begin. Gill was bout to lunge to Chihaya but Mai grabbed him against his will. Hikari walked over and smiled "You want to be partners Gilly?" She asked.

He sighed and rubbed his temples "Fine..."

She grinned and grabbed his arm and yanked him upward "Great! I'm sure we will win!"

"Uh huh..." This was going to be interesting for Gill.

**Hope you like it! Next chapter will be Hikari and Gill's adventure during the scavenger hunt, also Hikari experiences a festival for the first time ever! ^-^ Hope you liked it and please feel free to leave ideas and/or comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scavenger hunt begins! Hope you like it ^-^**

"Gilly..."

"What?"

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for things for the treasure hunt?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to look for them?"

"Yep."

"The first thing on the list is a Pink Sakura shell right?"

"Yep."

"Then why are we in the Fugue Forest... I don't think seashells are here... at least... I haven't seen any..."

Gill sighed "I had an idea that if we look for the hardest items first then we can get ahead of everyone else."

"Ah I get it... but what if there isn't anymore easy stuff when we get to the easy stuff?"

"There will be."

"Okay... so... what are we looking for right now?"

He looked at the least "A fugue mushroom."

"Oh those... I know where to find one."

Gill stopped then turned at her "Where?"

Hikari grinned "Just a bit farther in."

"Is there anywhere here you haven't been?" Gill smirked.

"Nope I know basically every crevasse and bump of this place."

Gill laughed then turned to the path, even though she was annoying, she was very helpful. They made it to a fork and Hikari looked both ways "This way."

"Alright then..." Gill blinked because the next thing he knew, he was looking at a small field of fugue mushrooms. Hikari picked one "Got it!"

"Alright... what's next..." Gill looked at the list and scrolled down "Black pearl..." He looked up "That is in the Watery cave..."

She looked at him cluelessly.

"You don't know where that is do you?"

"Uh heh... well I never really went into the town areas before... but the rest of the island I know!"

"Uh-huh... well I'll help you with that part. It is a cave in the town area... it is also where the blue bell is."

"Ah! So we get to see Ben-san again! Yay!" (Note: San is a honorific used in a Japan which usually means Miss., Mr., Ms., or Mrs.)

Gill sighed "Yeah sure... let's just get going alright?"

"Yep!" They both walked out of the forest ten minutes later and walked back to the town. They made it to a gate Gill hopped over. Hikari jumped over as well. They made it to the opening of the cave "Here it is." Gill said.

"Yay." She ran in.

Gill slumped down then snapped "Hey! Don't go in there without me coming too, you can easily get lost!" Then ran after her.

He finally caught up to her then put his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, he was a bit better at running thanks to Hikari but he still had a bit to go before he could catch up with her "Jeez... you are too curious."

She stared in awe at the huge blue bell in front of her "So cool! So this is the bells they were telling me about!"

"I guess you know enough about them then?" He stood back up, finally breathing normally.

"Yep! All five bells hold a special power and melody, if all of them are played together at the top of the mountain then they will summon the Harvest God."

"The what?" He never heard about the Harvest God before.

"Yep! Harvest God only comes at times when the island needs him the most. He is sleeping now probably considering the island is safe and happy. Onee-chan is here just in case of minor issues with the island and to make sure the sprites are doing their jobs properly. Ben-san's bell powers the ocean so his job is to make sure the ocean is full of life. Without it there won't be as many yummy fish here."

Gill blinked, she knew a lot. She waved up and down at the bell "Ben-san! Are you there!"

Suddenly a little sound came from the bell, Gill looked down and saw a little blue sprite standing there. He jumped from surprise.

Ben grinned "Hi Hikari! Oh you brought him too! Hello kid!"

Gill just held his hand up "Uh... hi."

"Hey Ben-san, do you know where we can find a black pearl?"

Ben blinked "Why do you need one?"

"We are going on a scavenger hunt. Gilly and I are partners and one of the items is a black pearl. Gilly said there are some here."

"Oh yeah I have one! Hold on!" He flew off suddenly then came back and placed a black pearl in her hand.

"Thank you Ben-san!"

"No problem! It was nice seeing you again Hikari and... Gilly."

"Just Gill."

"A right. I hope we can catch up some other time!"

Hikari nodded "Definitely!"

"Alright, seeya later then!" He suddenly disappeared.

Gill blinked "That was quick." He looked at the list "Next is the easy stuff which we can find at the beach."

"Right! Let's go." She took off.

"Hey wait!" Gill snapped.

They ran to the beach and Hikari looked around "Here is some seaweed."

"Alright... now we need a mussel, a sakura seashell, a regular pearl, and a sea urchin."

"Alright, you look over there, I'll look over here."

"Alright but don't touch the sea urchin till I say so got it! Last thing i need is to send you to the hospital again."

"I'm not stupid."

"Mhm." Was all Gill said.

They looked around for a wile till Hikari yelled "I found a mussel! And there might be a sakura sea shell somewhere around here."

"Alright." Gill shuffled around in the sand until he felt something in his hand, he opened it and saw a pearl "I have a pearl!" Gill shouted.

"Okay! Woah! Gill come here!" She waved him over.

He ran over "What?"

She pointed at a small crab... well it wasn't actually small. They both stared at it and it stared at them. Suddenly it jumped and both of them yelped and fell backwards. Gill landed on top of Hikari and when he opened his eyes his face was inches from hers. His face turned dark red though Hikari wasn't phased, she didn't know why he was freaking out. "Why are you wall red, are you sick Gilly?"

He scrambled off of her and moved a couple feet away from her "N-no! I'm fine. Why did you yell like that you literally scared the life out of me!"

"You yelled the exact same time I did! And I think its the crabs fault not mine." Hikari mumbled.

Gill huffed and picked up the items for the scavenger hunt he noticed and extra item "You found the Sakura seashell?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but then I saw this big guy!" She pointed to the crab that was still watching them. She looked at it "I wonder if we can cook it and eat it... I'm kinda hungry."

"No eating it!"

Suddenly the crab jumped again and both jumped and fell on the ground. Gill got sand in his mouth and Hikari started laughing. Gill stared at her for a few moments then he started laughing, he couldn't help it, if he thought about it, it was actually quite funny. Hikari suddenly tapped his shoulder "Look! A sea urchin right there."

He looked over and behind the crab was a sea urchin. He got up "I'll distract it while you grab the sea urchin, be careful when you do though."

"Okay."

He moved closer to the crab, kneeled, and glared at the crab. It glared back at him.

"Do your best Gilly." Hikari whispered from behind him.

He continued glaring at it when suddenly it jumped and ran after Gill. He jumped up and ran with it right behind him.

"Run Gilly!"

"Shut up and grab the sea urchin."

"Oh... uh..." She looked for it then went to grab it.

The crab noticed then ran toward Hikari.

"Huh?" Gill turned and saw it running toward Hikari "Oh no you don't." He said then ran toward it.

Hikari turned and saw it coming at her but before it could jump Gill stepped on a few of its legs so it couldn't run "Heh, no way you are pulling something like that." He smirked.

Hikari grinned "Thanks Gilly!"

He waved her off "Just put it in the bag, we need to find out what to do with this guy."

She put the sea urchin in her bag then pulled out something else. It was a small orange whistle.

"Where did you get that?"

"Luke's papa gave it to me."

"What does it do?"

"You'll see." She blew it and the crab automatically calmed down. "Okay you can let go of him now."

Gill moved his foot and the crab scurried off like nothing happened. Gill stared at her "You could've brought that out when it was chasing me."

"He isn't a it, he is a boy!" She said puffing her cheeks.

"How do you know?"

"The boy crabs are bigger than the girls."

"Jeez first you are stupid the next thing you know you have the same GPA as me."

"I'm not stupid."

"Fine... your overly hyper and curious."

She was quiet for a second then said "That's better..."

"Anyway, we should head back."

"Okay!"

He grabbed the back of her collar before she could take off "If you run again I'll buy a leash for you."

"But we might not make it if we walk!" She whined.

"Guh... fine, if I pass out it is your fault."

"No, it is your fault because you sneak candy in between meals fat guts." Then she took off.

Gill ran after her "That only happened once idiot!" He yelled at her.

"Uh huh! Riiiiiight!" She yelled back.

Before they knew it they were back at the school. The two teachers were outside. When Gill stopped he managed to slap Hikari across the head then sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. "You need to work out unless you wanna end up chubby when your older."

"That... won't... happen."

"Suuuure!" She turned to the teachers "We got everything."

"Good." Ruth said after looking at the things. She put them in another bag then gave them to Mira.

"What do we win?"

"Oh um... candy."

"Crap..." Gill muttered, he usually didn't swear but he knew what was going to happen. He knew Hikari enough to know that when she worked for something, she needed something of equal value in return for the work. Candy was not enough for her. When she first came Gill's father made her do a few small chores and didn't give her anything in return for them. Hikari ended up storming off somewhere after having a small fit. It was probably a phase hopefully but when Hikari got mad it wasn't pretty.

"T-that's it?" Hikari asked.

"Well yes.

"So we spent the whole day doing your errands for just some candy?" Hikari's face was void of emotion now.

"Well not errands... though we are using the combined stuff you found so we can make things for the festival."

"Uh... Hikari... how about after this we spend the whole day at the festival. My treat okay?" Gill said a bit nervous.

"No!" Hikari snapped.

Mira walked up "Ruth... we should give them something, it is a bit unfair."

"No candy is okay." Ruth insisted.

"No it isn't!" Hikari snapped "We got chased by a crab, I want something other than candy!"

"How about nothing if you are going to act like that." Ruth snapped back. It was on now.

"No! I want something other than nothing or candy, or else I'm complaining!"

"For what?"

"Child labor! You sent all of us out on a 'scavenger hunt' just so you could get stuff to get money at the festival! That is child labor am I right?"

All three of them were in awe at the girl, Gill's eyes were wide and Ruth's mouth was open wide, speechless.

* * *

"Well that didn't go as well as I thought it would..." Hikari mumbled.

Gill hit his head against the wall "My! Father! Is! Going! To! Kill! Me!"

They were in the school office waiting for Mayor Hamilton to come in.

Finally Hamilton, Ruth, and Mira walked in.

"So what exactly happened?" Hamilton asked Ruth.

"_She_ talked back at me." Ruth pointed at Hikari.

"Because _you_..." She pointed at Ruth "Sent all of us to do her errands!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You said that you would gather all the items from the scavenger hunt and sell them at the festival today! If I'm wrong that counts as child labor! Right Gilly?"

"I'm not in this." Gill said keeping his head against the wall.

"Anyway, I think we deserve more than just candy." Hikari crossed her arms.

They all stared at her then Hamilton chuckled Ruth snapped her head at him "Is there a problem."

He walked over to Hikari and kneeled so he was eye to eye with her (Note: This is before Hamilton... er... let himself go) "How about this, you are certainly right that you deserve more than just candy for your and Gill's hard work. But you do know it isn't polite to talk to your elders like that... even if they are wrong." He mumbled the last part. He stood up "How about I give you this." He handed Hikari what looked like a coupon.

"What is this?"

"It is a gift card for the festival, it has enough to treat you and Gill to some stuff at the festival. Use it wisely though."

Hikari's expression brightened "Thank you!"

Hamilton turned to Ruth "Make sure you give all the other children something too, like some free ice cream and such."

"What?" Ruth groaned and stormed off.

"Thank you mayor." Mira bowed slightly.

Gill blinked then ran after his father "Father wait!"

He turned "Yes Gill?"

"Um..." Gill straightened himself "How come you didn't get mad at Hikari... she disobeyed?"

His father smiled "You know why. Hikari is the type of girl who will speak her mind when something is wrong or unfair. It isn't fair to tell her it is wrong to do that. Not many girls have that ability anymore."

"Why are you so nice to her though?"

"Remember what I've said before?"

Gill thought for a second then said "Always do something for the sake of others... and always show kindness toward others."

"Right." He put his hand on Gill's head "I'm hoping you will show that to Hikari when she truly needs it at times as well."

* * *

It was night time and the fireworks were close to starting. Hikari had used all of her share of money on food and games and Gill was on his last few dollars so he was spending it wisely. Hikari was playing chase with a few other kids and Gill was sitting around, finishing a popsicle he bought. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, even all the adults. He was going to look for his father when he heard someone crying he looked over and saw Hikari laying on the ground.

"Hikari are you okay?" Lena asked.

She didn't answer, she just sobbed then started really crying. Gill ran over "Hikari, are you alright?"

She didn't answer him either. "Alright, can you tell me where you're hurt please?"

She shook her head then he noticed one of her arms was covering her knee.

"Did you hurt your knee?" He asked. She nodded still crying. He thought for a second then said "I'll be right back, Lena, keep an eye on her." He ran to one of the stands and looked at some of the toys that were up there. "Can I have that please?" He pointed to a small stuffed cow on one of the shelves, Pascal grabbed it and Gill gave him the coupon. Gill did a mental sigh, so much for treating himself. He ran back over to Hikari around the same time Irene did "I heard someone got hurt, what happened?"

"Hikari hurt her leg." Gill said.

"Alright, can you help me, most kids hate it when I use the disinfectant spray."

Gill cringed at remembering when he had to use it then nodded "Yes."

He walked to Hikari and kneeled down showing her the cow "Look Hikari. I got a present for you."

Hikari looked up, her face stained with tears and continued sobbing. Irene knelt down while Gill was talking to her. "Irene is going to take a look at your knee okay?"

Hikari nodded and Gill handed Hikari the cow.

Irene looked for a moment and said "Just a little scrape." She took out the spray.

Gill turned back to Hikari "Irene is going to use that medicine to make your leg better, it might sting real quick alright but it goes away real quick. Plus if you focus on something else you won't even feel it, I learned."

Hikari still looked unsure then Gill said "Or if it does hurt you can squeeze my hand alright? Not too hard though please, we don't want two people hurt tonight."

She smiled a bit at that part then took Gill's hand real quick. When Irene sprayed it, Hikari only squeezed his hand a little which relieved him because he knew Hikari was stronger than she looked. Irene quickly put on a band-aid "All done!" She said.

Gill smiled "See, does it feel better."

Hikari moved her leg real quick then her expression brightened more "Yeah."

Both of them jumped when they heard a loud boom. The fireworks were starting.

"What are those?" Hikari asked slightly alarmed.

"Fireworks, they are part of the festival."

Hikari blinked then rubbed her eyes to get the remaining tears out "They're pretty."

Gill smiled again then turned red when he realized he was still holding Hikari's hand. He let go then stood up. Lena looked at Hikari "Hikari, some of the others are over there, do you want to watch the fireworks with them?"

"Yeah!"

She got up and walked over with Lena to see a few other kids. Thank God she didn't run.

Gill sighed then saw his father who was smiling, Gill blushed then looked away frowning "Don't say anything please..."

"Why? You did a really good thing, I'm proud of you for that."

Gill huffed "Only because it would be annoying if she kept crying."

Hamilton chuckled and patted his son on the head, who was still blushing slightly.

When the fireworks were over Hikari and Gill walked home with Hamilton.

"That was fun." Hikari said "When is the next festival?"

"No more festivals for you." Gill flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow! Why?"

"I'm afraid you are going to hurt yourself every time."

"I'm not going to trip again, that is a once in a lifetime thing for me."

"Right." Gill said.

"You aren't nice."

"Then how come I bought you the cow?"

Hikari couldn't respond to that one, she puffed her cheeks out. "Oh... speaking of that... thanks for the cow."

Gill smiled "It was nothing... but you owe me now."

"Wha? Why?"

"Because I didn't have to buy you that, plus I wasted my own money on that so you could stop crying." He had a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Guh, you are mean!"

"Uh-huh keep talking, keep talking." Gill joked.

Hamilton just chuckled as he heard the two bicker with each other.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be when they are older now! Plus I've got a couple of questions for some of you readers.**

**#1: For those of you who have read my other stories, What is the thing Gill does to Hikari in almost all of my stories (Note: it is in this chapter as well)**

**#2: In this chapter Hikari calls Gill "Fat guts." I got this from a recent game I play, what is the game? (Note: I know this one might not be answered correctly so I'll give ya a hint, it is a popular RPG game)**

**Anyone who gets either of these questions right will be able to get a sneak peak of my new story I'm planning to upload called Bluebell Flower which is a KamilxMainHeroine story. They will get the summary and the two chapters of the story. Well anyway I hope I hear some guesses from you guys! Please comment and leave ideas, ideas are like the best candy ever to me ^-^!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it! ^-^**

"Have you found it yet?"

"No."

"Why can't we just go back and tell her we can't find it?"

"If we do you are telling her."

"Why? She will rip my head off."

"You are the one who suggested it."

Luke sulked "Why does Chloe even that dog anyway. There are tons of them that look just like it."

"She says it has a personality she likes."

"No one has said anything yet about finding it?" Luke asked.

"Nah, Kathy just called and said she thought she saw it heading toward us." Owen said.

Luke groaned "Aaaand another thing, why is Chloe making basically everyone look for the thing?"

"Not everyone, the ones who wanted to help wanted to help that's all."

"Yes everyone except Gill and Jin but those two are sticks in the mud anyway." He crossed his arms "If that dog does not show up in the next five seconds I'm going home to get my ax and then go to fugue forest to chop some wood-"

"Incoming!" A loud shout in the distance said.

Both guys turned around and saw in the distance a small white puppy running full speed toward them, and right on its tail was Hikari.

"Watch out!" She yelled.

They both grabbed the dog but it dodged making them land on the ground. The puppy did a sharp turn and ran passed Hikari who accidentally stepped on Luke's head as she spun around after it.

"Sorry Luke!" She shouted back to them.

Luke groaned "That hurt."

Hikari continued chasing after the small puppy when her phone rang. She opened it "Hello?"

"Hikari where are you? I thought you said you would come in town with the dog and corner it." It was Luna.

"Yeah but that was before he changed directions, I'm leading him to the town right now. Make sure Mai has to whistle."

"She is getting it now."

"She might want to hurry cause this puppy is fast." She hung up and saw the puppy suddenly turn in the opposite direction.

"Wait wait wait!" Hikari shouted.

She skidded to a stop when the puppy did, he was inches from going into the Fugue Forest. It would be a huge issue if he went in there.

"Come here puppy. You don't wanna go in there." She shuffled through her rucksack and held out a cookie "Here is a cookie, it is very yummy. I know because Chihaya made it and he is a amazing chef. I'm sure you will like it too."

The puppy walked closer and sniffed the cookie, she was feet away from grabbing him but a noise came from behind them. A cat was walking on the path, it stopped and saw both the puppy and Hikari looking at it. The puppy started barking then ran after the poor cat. "Wait! Hold on! Don't you want the cookie?" She ran after both of them. The good news was that they were heading to the town. When they were in the town, Hikari lost sight of the two animals. She hopped on one of the rooftops and looked around. She saw both running toward the ocean area. She jumped into the aqueduct that was routed through the town and ran in it as a short cut to get to them faster. "Everyone here they come!" Hikari shouted so the others could get the hint. She jumped over a small fence and caught up to them. They rounded a bend and she saw Luna, Kotomi, Mai, Chihaya, Kathy, and Julius standing there. The stupid part was that they all moved so the cat and the puppy could run past. Mai held out the whistle to Hikari and she grabbed it "Thanks for not catching them." Hikari said annoyed. She blew the whistle making both cat and puppy slow down enough for her to grab the puppy The next thing she saw in front made Hikari's mouth drop. There was a circus that came to town once and a while, unfortunately the owner, Theodore, lost a few of the circus animals. How, Hikari didn't know. She was able to recover all except one, and there he was. The lost elephant named Trunks, and he didn't look too happy. She skidded on the ground and landed right in front of him. Both Hikari and the puppy looked up wide eyed at Trunks. Hikari still had the whistle in her mouth and she blew it a bit softer this time then took it out of her mouth "Um... sit...?"

"Is she trying to get a death wish or something? The whistle might make it worse." Luna muttered.

Trunks let out a grunt, Hikari blinked "Um... oh..." She turned slowly around "Mai, please tell me you have some bread."

"Oh yeah! Why?"

"Can you walk over here calmly and give it to Trunks here?"

"Where did you get that bread anyway?" Chihaya asked sounding annoyed."

"I-I found it..."

"That looks like the bread I baked this morning-"

"Can you fight some other time please?" Hikari asked in a loud whisper.

Chihaya swiped the bread from Mai and walked slowly toward the huge elephant.

"Hold it out so he can see." Hikari said.

Trunks stared at the bread then took it with his trunk and started eating it. Hikari got up slowly then patted him on the trunk "All you wanted was some good food right?"

"Ahem..." A voice said.

Hikari turned around and there was Ruth and a few other adults, all of them didn't look too happy.

"Oh, hi." Hikari said.

* * *

"Soooo... what should I do with Hikari?" Hamilton asked.

"What should you do? You should punish her."

Hikari was sitting in a chair, soaking wet, in between Hamilton's desk with him in it and the pissed off adults.

"Because of her antics there was some damage to this season's crops, the water in the aqueduct is probably polluted now because she ran in it, and the mine cart is broken now." Ruth snapped.

"It was broken anyway." Hikari muttered. Ruth shot her a glare, Hikari returned a worse glare at her. Ruth's glares were nothing compared to Gill's, thanks to living with him all these years Hikari learned how to show that she could be tough too. She turned back to Hamilton "First off I would like to say that it wasn't just me. Basically everyone in my age group was helping Chloe because she lost that little guy..." She pointed to the puppy Mira was holding "All of us wanted to help... though it was kinda my fault considering I blew the whistle and the puppy freaked and ran away. But I didn't damage the crops it was that little guys doing, the mine cart was kinda broken anyway, me and Bo are working on that now. The aqueduct was my fault and I deeply apologize for that. She bowed slightly in her chair. She looked back up "But I found Theodore's elephant so now he can have a complete circus."

"Well then-"

"Do not let her off easy this time Mayor! Because you let her off the hook a lot she thinks she can do anything."

Hikari looked up at Ruth "Name three."

"What?"

"Name three other times I've been off the hook for something horrible."

"Well... there... there was that time with the scavenger hunt... and... well..."

"Wow... talk about holding a grudge." Hikari mumbled.

"What was that? Be careful how you talk to your elders! And you deserved to get in trouble that time for talking like that to me!"

"I talked back because it was unfair and can we please drop that whole thing. I hate explaining it over and over and over."

"See what child you've raised."

"At least he knows where I go if I leave the house."

"What?"

"Taylor left home for a month and, pardon my french, you were too focused on crops to really give a crap."

It was at a stare down now with the two of them. The others that helped Hikari were in the back listening.

"Wow, they are really at it." Lena said.

Anissa sighed "My mother really needs to calm down..."

Hamilton took out a spray bottle and sprayed both of them. Ruth and Hikari yelped at how cold the water was and Ruth snapped her head at him and asked "What was that?"

"It is a little strategy I use now. Though it used to be for when ever Hikari and my son got into an argument."

"You still use it on us" Hikari said the did a small laugh.

"Can't you just punish her?" Ruth snapped.

Hamilton sighed "Fine, Hikari I'll be taking your whistle considering that was the thing that started the whole dog incident."

She gave him the whistle with a bummed look on her face. She really liked the whistle, even though it was a pain to use.

"Can she also pay for the crops also?" Ruth said still glaring at Hikari. Hikari got up with a sigh and opened the little pink and orange wallet she had "How much?"

"5,000 G" She said opening her hand.

Hikari shuffled through her wallet counting _Not that much thank God! I don't want to work off the money like last time. _Hikari thought. She handed her the money. Hamilton coughed and Hikari did a mental sigh and bowed slightly "I'm sorry."

Ruth huffed and walked out "She is a downer." Hikari sulked "That completely ruined my mood for the day."

That made everyone in the room laugh.

* * *

Hikari walked to the inn with Chihaya and a few others "So, no whistle for another few weeks?"

"Yeah..." Hikari sighed "I thought I got the hang of it... buuuut I guess I still need to practice using it."

"I wonder how Gill will react to it when he finds out. Where was he today anyway?"

"Working in town hall, probably went home to grab some papers, that's why we didn't see him during the argument. That or he is probably hunting down Elli. Sometimes she likes to call a absent day to relax. Gill really puts her to work."

"That sounds like him." Chihaya muttered.

They walked into then inn "I'm gonna cook! Anyone want anything?" Mai asked.

Chihaya grabbed her collar "You aren't going to cook anything."

"But why? I wanna cook!"

"You made no bake cookies explode again. I have no idea how that is virtually possible. I'm cooking tonight."

Mai groaned "Meany."

Hikari patted her on the head "It's okay Mai."

Luna sighed then asked "So Hikari, you are done with studies too right?"

"Well I guess, I finished school stuff a few weeks ago so yeah."

"Can you help me later? My final is soon and I need to pass if I want to get out of school."

"Sure I'll help but why don't you ask Kotomi?" Hikari looked at Kotomi "You can help her too right?"

Kotomi looked at the ground "W-well... I told her... I-I could help... but..."

"Kotomi is busy with her boyfriend." Luna said.

Kotomi turned bright red and turned her head to Luna "L-Luna!"

"It's true though." She put her hands on her hips "Sheesh... and because of that she can't help study as much."

Hikari sat at one of the tables, after running all that time, her feet were killing her "Um... okay then sure I'll help. But I'm not the smartest person, how come you can't ask Pat... or Calvin... or Gill especially."

Pat turned to Hikari "Actually I'm busy making a new invention right now. And I don't know if Calvin is up for it due to the fact that he is in the mine almost all of the time."

Hikari was quiet "Uh... Gill?"

"He's too busy."

"That's your only excuse?" Hikari asked.

"Well he is!"

"I can make him not busy."

"How?"

"Like this." She tipped her head back to see Gill standing behind her "Gill can you get time off to tutor Luna?"

"No."

She looked back at the others "Mhm I tried."

-Awkward Silence-

"What?" Hikari asked the others who were just staring at Hikari.

"W-when did he...?" Mai asked.

"How did you...?" Pat asked.

Hikari got wide eyed the turned around "Gill when did you get here?"

"She is so weird..." Mai, Luna, and Pat muttered together.

Gill glared at her, Hikari blinked "I'm guessing you heard about the incident today."

"Yes."

"Ruth found you and yelled at you for no reason?"

"Yes."

"Well I said I was sorry and gave her the money for the damage crops."

He didn't say anything, he just continued glaring at her.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that I already had Ruth stare me down for ten minutes."

"No."

Hikari hit her head on the table "Then can you give me the lecture so we can get this over with?"

"Gladly."

"Let's hear it."

"Do you know that whenever you do something like this I get a mouthful from one of the adults?"

"Yes."

"Apparently I'm supposed to be the one keeping an eye on you, or that is what it seems considering I get worse from the villagers than my father does. I obviously can't keep an eye on you all the time considering I have to work. You should be responsible now that you are out of school."

"We were trying to help Chloe. Plus it wasn't jut me so why am I getting yelled at?"

"Could you try and help without reaping havoc on the island?"

Hikari was quiet "Sure."

"Exactly the point."

"Are you done now?"

Gill was quiet.

"I stepped on Luke's head if that makes you feel any better."

Hikari could tell that Gill was trying not to smile even though he didn't look like it to the others.

"That is not funny." He said.

"Uh huh." Hikari smiled.

That was when Chihaya came out with the food.

**Well I hope you liked it! I thought this chapter turned out really good ^-^! Please comment or leave ideas if you want!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	5. Harvest Moon Talk Show: Episode 0Intro

**Hello Everyone! We have a special announcement from Hikari! Hikari, you are on!**

Hikari: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Harvest Moon Talk Show! Here is how this show works! Once and a while after 00Spirited Away00 does a certain amount of chapters, she will ask us to do this show. Every time we do this show we will have a special guest from this fanfic come so we can chat with them. The best part is that you,the readers, will get a chance to ask questions to the character. Just put the questions you want in the comment... box... thingy and we will answer them for you. For a few of you who are wondering "How are you going to get some of the characters on here?" *cough Gill *cough Don't worry, I have a special blackmailing strategy so all of the characters can get on here! I came up with this idea and 00Spirited Away00 is praying for this to work... oops! She is giving me a dirty look right now... I guess I shouldn't have said that... Aaaanywho, our guest for our first episode... besides this one... will be the one and only Chihaya. Our show will be posted tomorrow so make sure you get a chance to ask a question. Our maximum questions per person will be two or the occasional three so make sure you come up with some good ones! Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Chihaya: Why am I first?

Hikari: Because everyone loves Chihaya! And Luke, you know we are still on right?

Luke:...oh yah sorry...

**-Silence-**

Hikari: Luke!

Luke: What?

Hikari: Turn off the camera!

Luke: How?

Hikari: That button right-

**Alright! We are having technical difficulties in there so I'll just make sure Luke doesn't run the camera again. I do hope this is a good idea and that you guys like it ^-^ I think it would be fun to have some interaction with the characters and the readers. If you have any questions feel free to ask! I'll have the first Harvest Moon Talk Show posted tomorrow or even tonight if we get enough questions hopefully! I hope to hearing from you guys!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

"Gill..."

"Mhm?"

"My arms hurt."

"Good."

"Can I have a break-"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no. There are some files over there that need sorting."

"You get them."

He shot Hikari a look "Well you are reading a book so you aren't exactly busy."

"You are the one being punished right now."

"Sheesh your kids are going to hate your guts."

"They won't hate me."

"What makes you say that."

"Because I'm positive they won't be like you."

"That is mean. Well I don't want my kids to be sticks in the mud like you. You aren't any fun anymore Gill what happened?"

"I grew up."

"Me too-"

"No you didn't."

Hikari puffed her cheeks out, Gill smirked "And to prove it you still make that face every time you get mad or frustrated."

Hikari blushed slightly then turned away in a huff then she mumbled "You still have a crush on Luna."

That was Gills turn to blush "The only reason you know that is because you read my diary."

"And who's fault is that? You left it out, I saw it, and I read it. And I regret nothing."

Gill grunted then continued reading his book.

"Have you asked her out yet?"

"No."

"You should."

"No."

"No offense Gilly but I don't think that is how dating works. You ask the girl out if she says yes she likes you, if she says no, she isn't in to you."

"I'm not asking her out."

"Okay... be the creepy old guy who lives by himself. I tried helping you. You should tutor her."

"No, I'm busy."

"That is always gonna be your excuse."

"Hikari please just sort those over there."

"Fine..."

Gill took a sip of his tomato juice, for some reason Hikari randomly started bringing some to him everyday. He didn't know why she did but it was convenient in a way.

"By the way... your dad is kinda freaking me out now."

"Now? He never has freaked you out?"

"Well yeah... but this is weirder. I came to town hall a few days ago and saw him in this creepy alien outfit..."

Gill was quiet.

She turned to him "You have something to do with it?"

"No."

"You were quiet which means you do."

"I don't."

"Okay... but if I find out you two are actually aliens from another planet that are trying to take over the world I'm out."

Gill was quiet again.

"Gill?"

"Mhm."

"You don't look too good? Are you-"

"No! Hikari, get back to working!"

"Yes your majesty!" Hikari bowed. That really pissed off Gill "Right, Right, sorry." Hikari said after seeing the blood lust in his eyes.

She filed the papers under five minutes flat. She was used to working at town hall a lot so she new what she was doing.

"Gill..."

"What?"

"I'm done."

"Fine."

They were quiet.

"What do I do now?"

"We still have three hours left so just find a way to entertain yourself."

"I can't leave?"

"No."

More silence.

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"That is the most humor you've had ever!" Hikari said "That's something to put in your man diary."

Gill through a different book at her and she dodged "Three more hours left of me." She grinned.

"I can manage."

"You'll run out of books in under five minutes." She joked.

"Would you rather I throw a chair at you?"

"...No..."

"Then sit down and be quiet."

She sighed and sat at the chair next to him and took out a random very boring book and started reading it. Gill looked up watching her, there was no way she was reading it? The book was mainly about different formulas that even after a while made Gill tired of reading it. How long would it take for Hikari to get tired of reading it? Gill kept wondering to himself until Hikari looked over at him "What are you staring at?"

He turned his gaze back to his book "Nothing, go on."

Two hours went by. Gill turned to Hikari, she was still reading it. He sighed and closed his book. Hikari looked up "What?"

"Are you even reading that?"

"This? Yeah. It is actually kinda interesting once you get past a few parts..."

He just stared at her and Hikari sighed "Yeah, I know what you are thinking 'She reads this and yet acts dumb blah blah blah.'" She put her chin on the desk "Your job is so boring, no wonder you are such a downer."

"My job isn't the problem."

"You are probably right... you've had social awkwardness since as long as I can remember."

"How am I socially awkward?"

"You just have a tone in your voice whenever you talk to people that just screams 'don't talk to me' making people steer clear of you. Luckily I know how you think. I'm sure Chihaya knows too considering he is still your friend after all of this."

"I'm not socially awkward."

"I'll point it out next time we talk with the others."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. Hikari looked at the desk again "So... what did Ruth rant to you about me?"

"She just complained about how irresponsible and disrespectful you are to the town."

"Like a good amount of the other adults." Hikari sighed.

Gill looked back at her "What do you mean?"

"I get the hints. For some reason some of the adults take any chance they get to call me on something. And that reason is because I randomly appeared on this island... I have no idea why that is even a reason for people to hate my guts."

Gill sighed "No one hates your guts Hikari."

"Oh yeah I'll name three: Ruth, Her husband, and Ramsey."

"You just named the three people who act like that to everyone."

"They act more like that to me though. I'm trying to help a little five year old find a puppy, I get in trouble, I try and help people with their jobs, I get yelled at because I'm doing some stupid thing wrong, I do a thoughtful gesture of kindness, I get called on saying I could've done something better."

Gill was quiet, Hikari groaned, "Seeeeee you agree too. I'm hopeless."

"You aren't... you just... try a little too hard... how about you try doing simpler things."

"What is more simpler than catching a dog?"

"For starters you are helping me."

"Not helping... forced to."

"I am trying to help."

"Sorry... please continue."

"Look just think before you do things. If you are able to read that..." He pointed to the huge book "...then you can simply think things through."

"Fine... I'll go easy on things IF you ask Luna out."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of watching you look from a far... you have to approach or else she won't notice you. You have no idea how annoying it is to have some guy just stare at you and not say a thing."

"What guy likes you?" Gill mumbled.

"What girl likes you?" Hikari mumbled back with her cheeks puffed "If you keep being socially awkward then you will never get a girlfriend."

Gill cringed at the word "For the last time, I'm not socially awkward."

"Ask the whole village and all of them will say you are. Even your dad mentioned it."

He threw his book at Hikari and it hit her straight on her forehead knocking her off her chair with a thud. "What was that?" She snapped.

"I'll throw this book at you if you keep it up."

Hikari glared at him from the floor then kicked the legs of his chair super hard making him fall as well. She giggled when he got up and rubbed his head. "And I'll do that every time you throw the book at me."

Gill turned red suddenly then looked away. Hikari stopped and blinked "W-what?"

He pointed down and said "Can you please wear something like shorts under the skirt." She looked down and saw her underwear showing. Hikari creamed then started hitting Gill "Perv Perv Perv Perv Perv!"

"How is it my fault?" He snapped.

"You looked!"

"I didn't mean to and that is why you wear shorts under short skirts like that!"

She stopped and glared at him then said "At least I don't wear briefs... seriously what guy wears those... unless you are..." She snapped her head at Gill "Are you-"

He hit her across the head "No I'm not! And that is when I was seven and I only wore them once!"

"Uh huh." He hit her again.

* * *

"Uuuuuh. How did I get stuck in this situation again?" Hamilton asked himself as he tried to pull himself out of the fireplace. Gill and Hikari were asleep in their rooms and were going to be asleep for who knows how long due to the fact that it was a Sunday.

"Hello? Gill! Hikari! I need help!" He shouted.

No reply.

"If you two don't help me I'll ground you both!"

Still no response.

"...What will wake both of them up?" Hamilton asked himself. "Gill! Hikari! It is Monday! Why are you two still asleep? You are four hours late!"

Suddenly both doors slammed open and both Hikari and Gill ran out of their rooms and collided, landing on top of each other, Hikari in her pink PJ's and Gill in a T-shirt and boxers.

Hikari groaned and noticed that she was on top of Gill who was red in the face. When their eyes met Gill quickly snapped his head toward where his dad had yelled "Father! What the hell was that for?"

"Um... I'm stuck as you can see, and you two weren't responding..."

"Because half the times you get us out here because you say you need 'help', you end up having some stupid thing for us to do. Such as cleaning dishes because you are overly lazy to do so!"

"Well NOW I need help."

Gill turned his head to Hikari who was still on top of him and grunted, she looked at him then said "Oh right sorry!" then got off. Gill got up and saw Hikari had a grin on her face "What?" he asked.

"You weren't lying when you said you wore boxers."

He slapped her lightly across the head then walked over to his dad. He pulled him out without even trying. He really exercised a lot in order to keep up with the girl.

Gill sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair "Honestly... this is the second time you've done this father. Can't you just let one of us handle this?"

"I just got up a bit too far again. I'll be good next time I clean it."

Hikari looked up at Gill and grinned "Gilly's hair looks cute when it's messed up." She ruffled it through her hands making Gill blush again "Please stop."

Hikari smiled "Anyway I'll make breakfast. What do you two want?"

"Pancakes please!"

"Tomato omelet."

Both Hamilton and Gill said this at the same time which made Hikari laugh real quick "Alright! I'll get working on that." She walked in the kitchen.

Both of them were quiet "She is a keeper isn't she Gill?" Hamilton said.

"What?"

"Don't act so clueless! I know you two are going to get married."

This made Gill almost fall over "W-What makes you say something like that?"

"The way you act around her, it is so obvious. You also blush sometimes when she does simple things to you like when she messed with your hair."

"That is because she is embarrassing! I don't like her like that and I don't think I ever will!"

Hamilton chuckled "Suit yourself." And walked into the kitchen.

Gill frowned, that was never going to happen... falling in love with a girl like that was simply a stupid thing to even suggest. He already like Luna anyway and he had a feeling that she would be the one. He thought about it for a second, getting married to Hikari... coming home every evening to her smiling... no to mention she would probably always bug him asking how his day was and if he did have a problem she would probably sit there listening with a look of kindness in her eyes... the type of look she had ever since he first met her. She would always still make his favorite things too and would always try her best to do anything even if it was something he wasn't sure she could do. Gill suddenly noticed him face was burning furiously and he shook those thoughts out of his head. He remembered how annoying she would get and think about all the trouble she could cause later on in life.

Hikari poked her head out of the kitchen "Gilly, are you coming?"

Gill cringed at the name "Yeah fine... and please stop calling me that." And he walked into the kitchen.

**Ah already he is showing signs that he is actually deeply in love with Hikari ^_^ I love how stubborn that idiot can get at times! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please comment!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	7. Harvest Moon Talk Show: Episode 1

**Harvest Moon Talk Show**

Hikari: Hi Everybody! Welcome to the first ever Harvest Moon Talk Show episode! Today's we will have Chihaya and Hamilton as out guests!

Chihaya: Why am I here...?"

Hikari: Because you have a contract. And you said you would do this when I first asked you.

Chihaya: That was before I started thinking "What things will these guys ask."

Hikari: They aren't that bad!

Chihaya: I will point out one when there is a chance.

Hikari: I'm sure there won't.

Chihaya: Wait till Gill is on this show...

Hikari: What?

Chihaya: Nothing, let's just get going with this...

Hikari: Ah okay! I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Alright so the first question is just from some of the audience members here today Question 1: Do you like Hikari?

-Silence-

Chihaya: This is why I freakin didn't want to go!

Hikari: Wait Chihaya just answer the question!

Chihaya: No No No!

Hikari: Where did he go.

Luke: He just left..."

Hikari: Alright who asked this.

Gill: I did.

Hikari:...

Gill: Everyone is wondering that though.

Hikari: Well... we still have Hamilton! Come on out!

Hamilton: Hi everyone!

Hikari: Alrighty then we have a question from one of our readers named MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX who asked "Are you trying to use Hikari's whistle to try something funny?"...what are you planning?

Hamilton: Nothing! Hahahah...

Hikari: You are planning something.

Hamilton: No I'm not!

Hikari: You have a tell.

Hamilton: A what?

Hikari A tell! You get all quiet if you are lying.

Hamilton: I'm not planning anything I swear...

Hikari: There you go again!

Hamilton:Seriously I don't! And it is only a question...(Thinking: How did that reader know I was planning something?)

Hikari: Mayor!

Hamilton: What?

Hikari: We can read!

Hamilton: No you can't

Hikari: Get him! He is running toward the exit!

*Bunch of noise made*

Hikari: Crap he just blew the whistle!

Animal: Growwwwwl

Hikari: Good God how did Hamilton get hold of the Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers animal gang!

Hamilton: I stole the key! Mwahahahaha

Hikari: Gill do something!

Gill: What the hell do you want me to do?"

Hikari: You are a lot more helpful in that fanfic!

Gill: They were ACTING then!

Luke: Get this monkey off of me!

Gill: Throw a rock at it like you did in the fanfic!

Hikari: I didn't actually throw the rock at the monkey and it was a stylophone rock!

Gill: Just throw something at it!

Hamilton: Get them! Get them all! Mwuhahahaha!

Hikari: When did your dad put on a Zoro outfit?

Gill: Just get the damn animals under control!

Hikari: I can't he has the whistle!

* * *

**We are having technical difficulties...AGAIN! Well hopefully they will get things settled before I get in there -_-' Crap this is going to be such a pain getting that no good Mayor back... he is probably wandering around like some psycho... Well the next episode will feature Gill, Ruth, and Luna so make sure you come up with some questions for them! Hopefully I will also be able to get Chihaya later on so we can finish up with him and readers will be able to actually give him questions! Also this was also kind of an add for my other fanfic Harvest Squadron Sprite Rangers which is also a HikarixGill fanfic and I recommend you read it if you haven't already! Anyway I hope you found this and thank you MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX for the question. Now! I need to round everyone up adn kick Hamilton's Zoro butt! Please comment and please leave questions for the next episode!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	8. Chapter 6

**Well here is the next chapter everyone! Enjoy ^-^**

Gill glared at the clock in the mall. Why the hell did Luna have to pick a date that was on the mainland. He sighed, he had to go all the way here just to make her happy and she was already late as well. Maybe she pulled a trick on him and was back on the island. He should've realized this when Luna wasn't on the boat with him. He mentally smacked his head "Stupid..." He mumbled. He turned and stared at the map looking at the different things they had "Malls make no sense." He muttered... though this was actually Gill's first time at a mall. Two girls were about ten feet away from him looking at him "He looks cute..." One whispered.

"Why don't you talk to him?" The other asked.

"N-no!"

"Well how about you ask if he needs help with something? Go on!" She pushed the other one.

She walked up to Gill nervously "Um..."

He turned "What?"

She blushed "Well... you look lost and um... I-I was wondering... do you need help with anything."

He just stared at her then looked back at the map "I'm fine."

"Oh... um... ok."

_She is just as bad a Kotomi is with everyone. _He thought with a annoyed look on his face. He looked back down at her "Can I help you with anything else or are you just going to stand there."

The girl suddenly looked like she was going to cry "N-no... I'm sorry to have bugged you." Then she walked away disappointed.

He huffed, some girls made no sense. Then he groaned and mumbled "And is there a damn place to eat here? All I see is clothes this and jewelry that!"

"Gill?"

He blinked then turned and saw none other than Hikari standing there looking up at him. She wore a peach colored tank top, a denim skirt and blue leggings that were the same color as the denim, she also wore flats and had a flower hair clip in her hair with was tied back into a small, messy ponytail. For some reason, this made Gill's heart skip a beat, he shook it off then asked "Hikari? What the hell are you doing here."

She ignored his pissy attitude and said "Getting some groceries, there is a supermarket that connects with the mall. I was just grabbing a few things and I had a little money left so I thought I would get a little something here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be on a date with Luna..."

"Huh... I thought it had to be some occasion cause you never dress like that." The reason she said this was because instead of his regular attire, Gill wore a short sleeved black T-shirt, dark navy blue jeans, black dress shoes, and a black wrist band on his right and left arm.

"What is wrong with the way I usually dress?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing I just think more girls will be all over you if you dress like that." She looked around "Where is Luna?"

"That is the problem, she never came."

"Huh... Well I'll call her in a bit and-"

They were interrupted by Gill's stomach. He looked up "Do you have money for lunch?"

"You were going on a date and brought no money?"

"I did, but it would be nicer if you bought it now let's go, I'm sure you know where to get food."

"I do... and no!"

"No what?"

"I'm not paying for you."

"What if Luna comes, I won't have money to get her anything."

"That is your fault."

He groaned "Please..." He muttered.

She glared at him and sighed "Fine but you owe me later got it!"

"Sure."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him so he could follow her.

"So... where is the food?"

"There is a food court on the lowest level."

He mentally slapped himself again.

She turned and smiled "We can take the elevator so we can get you food quicker."

She pressed the button and the elevator opened, he blinked looking at how many floors there were. She moved her finger down to the button that had 1 with a star on it. "Here we go!"

While they were waiting, he looked down at her, he didn't know why his heart leapt whenever he looked at her. So her outfit was kind of cute... Luna would look a lot better with it on. It wasn't just the outfit, just the look on her face and her attitude made his heart beat faster. He groaned and looked away but Hikari looked up "What?"

"Nothing..." To help stop the annoying feeling in his chest, he thought about other things, like work... and to help calm down that feeling he thought of all the annoying things she did since they first met. The elevator opened and they walked out. Tons of smells from all the different food places made his mouth water. She looked up at him then looked around "There is a sandwich place over there that makes really good food. We can go there."

He nodded and they walked over. He noticed that she held some of her groceries in her purse, while a few others were in another hand. He suddenly reached out and grabbed them from her. She looked up "?"

He blushed suddenly realizing what he just did he looked away "You just seemed to have a lot on you so I'll hold these for a while. That... and I wanted to see what you got."

She suddenly grinned "Thanks." She pulled out her wallet "What do you want? They make a really good tomato panini here that even I like getting once and a while... plus they will put other things on it if you want."

"Just a regular tomato panini is fine."

"And to drink?"

"Water."

"Alrighty then."

They walked up to the clerk, she looked up and smiled "What can I get you?"

"Let's see... a tomato panini with water for a drink... hmmm... and I'll have a tuna sandwich with the works with a peach tea as a drink."

"Alright then... anything else?"

"Nope I think that's it for now."

"Alright you also have a choice of chips, salad, or bread for a side what will it be?"

"I'll have chips please." she looked over at Gill.

He glanced down at her, then at the clerk "I will have the same."

"Okay, two chips for sides and your total comes to $16.76."

Hikari gave her the money and the clerk said "Your food will be out in a sec."

"Thank you."

Once they got their food, both sat down. Gill looked up finally "So why are you here... I mean we sell our own food there."

"Some of the things I need aren't in season on Castanet. I come here when I need ingredients that are not available there."

"You've been here more than once?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"And you say you watch me at all times, Pascal gives me rides here once and a while. I'm actually kind of a common visiter." She pulled out her phone "Now... let's see where Luna is." She dialed and listened "Hey Luna! Um... I heard you and Gill were going out today... well Gill says he is at the location you two were going to meet and you aren't there... Ah... you have a cold... and you texted Gill telling him." Se glanced at Gill with a "Do you have your cell?" look. "Ah I think he had his phone off... no it's fine, he is okay, I'm in the same area as him so I'll bring him back. You two can talk later about rescheduling... alright sounds good. Talk to ya later Luna... okay bye!" She hung up "You don't have your phone..." She said staring at him.

Gill's head was now on the table "Shut up..."

She sighed and finished up her sandwich "Well, you are going to have to stick with me for the rest of the trip."

He glared at her "I can just go back on my own."

"The trip back costs money and only I know where Pascal is."

He groaned "What else do you have to attend to?"

"Just a few more things and then we are good!"

"Fine lets go then."

"Okay!"

* * *

"That should be it then!" Hikari said looking through a list she had.

"Finally." Gill muttered.

"Well then we are off!"

They were just about to walk out of the mall when Hikari stopped and looked at something.

Gill looked down at her "What." Then followed her gaze to some sort of girl store that sold accessories.

"I'm going to look at something in there real quick."

"Okay... I'll wait out here, I'm not going in there."

"No one said you had to." She then walked over. Gill looked around and saw a vender that sold sodas so he bought one and sat at a bench next to the store she was in. He looked into the window to see where the little idiot was. He saw her scanning the jewelry, and other accessories. She then stopped and picked up a barrette, it was in the shape of a silver heart but had a diamond in the middle. She looked at it and awe. Gill just stared at her with his brows furrowed. He didn't get why girls liked those type of things. He then huffed and thought about how stupid she would look with it on, but when he did think about it in her hair, his face got red again and his heart started to beat faster. He cursed under his breath, this was getting awfully annoying for him. He frantically shook the thought out of his head and he looked away. Finally she walked out with nothing in her hands. He looked up "You didn't buy anything."

She shook her head "I didn't have any money for it... but I'll come back some other time ad see if they still have it." She smiled.

Gill started feeling guilty, she paid for his lunch and everything else so she could make dinner for them, he still had money on him because of him being selfish.

"!" Hikari made a face.

"What?" Gill asked looking at her.

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom real quick... do you mind staying here for a sec?" Then she took off with her bag into the bathroom.

Gill blinked, she must've really had to go... He looked around real quick then walked into the store she was just in. He quickly looked at the clip she wanted then saw how much it was. He had enough... he quickly bought it and walked out. He never wanted to go shopping in a girls store again. She walked out of the bathroom finally "Sorry to keep you waiting." She stopped and looked up at him.

"..." He looked away and handed her the bag, he was blushing and his and his lips were in a tight line.

She took it and looked in the bag, a huge smile suddenly appeared on her face "How did you know I wanted to get this one? Thanks!"

"I... just wanted to make up for when you paid for lunch that's all. Don't expect me to do that again."

Her grin grew and she took out the clips that were already in her hair and put in the one he got her. "Does it look okay?" She said grinning.

He quickly turned away "It looks fine, can we go now?" He asked.

She blinked then said "Okay." She picked up the bags and caught up to him. Gill was completely red. _Why the hell is this happening. I got her a stupid, unneeded clip, she puts it on, and for a split second I think she looks "cute"! Why did I think that? Why did I think someone that obnoxious and annoying looked "cute"? _He was literally yelling at himself in his head. Hikari looked up "Are you okay? You are all red again."

"I'm fine." He said through his teeth.

"Okay..." She said quickly. She knew he wasn't in a good mood. And he wasn't.

When they got on the boat and after Hikari talked with Pascal, she sat down next to Gill, who quickly moved away a couple of inches. She didn't notice, she reached into her bag and pulled out some pills. She took one then showed one to him.

He looked at it "What?"

"Do you want one? If you aren't feeling good, these usually help. Plus I know you get seasick sometimes."

He took it from her with a grunt.

"This is around the times when people start getting colds and stuff like that, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a small cold."

"A cold... yes... that's it..." He said. He just needed to go home and lay down for a bit.

**I loved writing this chapter! I found it very fun! ^-^ Well I hope you liked it! Please leave comments!**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	9. Chapter 7

**Well to me this seems like a fairly long chapter! Hope you like it ^-^**

"Gill!"

Gill groaned.

"Gill! Wake up please!" There was a knock at his door.

He covered his head with his covers.

"Gill! Are you up?"

"No." He said.

"Very funny! Get up."

"Why?"

"It is snowing out."

"Joy." He mumbled.

"Seriously Gill, get up!"

"No!" He snapped.

Then it was quiet, Gill sighed and moved around in his bed trying to sleep again. He jumped when he heard a large bang against his window. He opened it and looked down to see Hikari waving "Get up or I'll throw a snowball at your face! Oh and isn't it a little chilly to not wear any shirt?" She asked.

He groaned and shut the window, he could never get sleep now. He got ready and marched outside. He took a handful of snow and tapped on Hikari's shoulder.

She turned around and he put the handful of snow right in her face.

Luke, Kathy, and Lena all looked stunned at this move. Hikari blinked astonished and Gill smirked at her and leaned down to her eye level "That is what happens when you wale me up early." His smirk grew when she frowned. The next thing that happened caught him and the others by complete surprise. She head butted him so hard he fell backwards on his back. She didn't even look phased by the pain of the head butt, she just giggled. She held out her hand to help Gill up, he took her hand then pulled her into the snow. "That was cold!" She snapped.

"That was payback." He smirked again at her.

She puffed her cheeks up, got up, and brushed herself off. Luke was literally on the ground rolling with laughter while Kathy and Lena just stood there blinking at them.

"So anyway, are we going to do horseback riding again today? If not we could probably hang out at the inn or do a huge snowball fight."

"I'm up for snowball fight!" Luke pumped his fist in the air.

Gill glared at them "How old are all of you?"

Kathy glanced at him "How old are you? Half the time you act like a grumpy old man."

Hikari giggled "Get off my lawn!" She shook her fist at the others who started laughing except for Gill who just glared at her.

"Gill you should come too. Luna will be there!" Hikari said.

"I don't-"

She grabbed his collar and dragged him "Nonsense! We need to whole group! You have the day off today so you can hang out with us!"

"Fine I'll go if you let go of my coat! You are choking me!" He yelled at her.

Gill felt a bit awkward around the others in his group. They were all talking, laughing, things like that while he just sat there.

Hikari finally looked over at him and whispered "How about you become part of the discussion?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no." He said.

Kathy overheard the argument then said "Oi Gill, anything interesting happen to you lately?"

"No."

"Sure something interesting happened! He actually came to one of our chat groups!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Chat groups?" Gill muttered.

"Oh oh! Did any of you hear about that one movie that was coming out?" Luna quickly asked.

Hikari blinked "There are a few movies coming out, which one are you talking about?"

She smirked "What do you think? You know what movies I'm into."

Everyone was quiet for a moment then Hikari groaned "Really?" She sulked.

"Yep!" Luna winked.

"What?" Chihaya asked Hikari.

"She wants to see that 3D Saw movie that just came out."

There was a loud groan from everyone else "No Luna!" Kathy said.

"Why not?"

"We already saw the last one with you, we aren't seeing another." Hikari said sounding sick.

Luna pouted suddenly "You guys aren't fair."

"Uh huh..." Kathy pushed her cherry pie away "I don't want this anymore now..."

Luke grabbed it. Luna glanced at him "Luuuuuke..." She said in a sweet way.

He shook his head frantically "No way!" Then took a bite of the pie.

"See, even Luke won't watch it." Chihaya glanced at Luke "No offense."

"Waitch... dat wash a inshult?" He asked with food in his mouth.

"Maybe." He said, it made Hikari giggle and he grinned at her.

Gill noticed he was squeezing his glass of tea harder all of a sudden. He loosened his grip and thought, what was so bad about that movie? He looked over at Luna who was sulking, now was his chance to ask her out. He sighed and said "I'll go if no one else will."

Hikari and a few others snapped their heads towards him and Luna suddenly sprung up "Really?"

He nodded.

"Yes Yes Yes! Thank you Gill! Thank you!" She started jumping up and down.

* * *

"Oi Gill?" Hikari said while coming out of the kitchen. Gill was on the couch reading.

"Mhm?" He said back.

"You sure you want to go to that movie with Luna... I mean... there are other movies you could go see right?"

"Why are you so tense about me going with her to see just a movie."

"Well... Saw movies don't have the best... plot and stuff that and... they can overdo certain things... All I'm saying is that it is a movie you won't want to see."

"Its just a movie I think I can handle it."

"Uh... okay then. Well that is why Chihaya and I are coming too." She said the last part as she walked back into the kitchen.

Gill's head shot up "Wait what?"

She poked her head out again "Well yeah... just in case..."

"I am not five and need supervision." He said annoyed.

"I know, but... like I said... it is a type of movie that you won't want to watch."

He groaned "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"It is a horror flick!" She said annoyed now.

"So what? I've seen others before, it is not as if this is new to me."

"It is different from the older films though Gill, I'm positive you haven't seen a slasher film like this before... plus I'm sure we will be going to the 3D one."

"Stop sawing we like you two are going."

"But we are... think of it as a double date."

He glared at her, Hikari was immune to his glares so she just stared back at him, she then smiled "Just relax, I won't embarrass you. Plus it might remove tension between you two so you guys can have a good talk."

He sighed "Fine..."

"Alrighty then! We are leaving tomorrow at three!"

"You already had the whole schedule planned?" He said staring at her.

"Well yeah."

"You knew I was going to give into your "double date" thing?"

"Yeah." She acted as if nothing was wrong with that.

He just stared at her for a while then just said "Fine."

* * *

"Sometime today Hikari!" Gill snapped. How was it that he was ready before her.

"Give me a second!" She shouted back.

Chihaya glanced at the annoyed Gill "I thought you would be use to this by now?"

"I'm not... it takes much longer to get used to her than it does an average human being."

Hikari finally came out, she wore a red shirt with a pink design on it, she also wore a short sleeved black jacket over it, a black skirt, some black leggings, and she wore the clip Gill bought her a few months back. Gill groaned when he felt his heart start thumping again.

Hikari blinked "What?"

He turned away "We are going to be late let's go!" He snapped.

Hikari suddenly looked worried "Why did you groan... do I look okay?"

Chihaya grinned "I think you look really pretty."

This made her smile suddenly and a little blush brushed her cheeks "Thank you Chihaya."

"Let's go!" He snapped. Suddenly the feeling in his chest changed into something else, a bad something. He suddenly felt mad and wanted to just yell at the two of them... or mostly Chihaya. _I probably just want to get going that is all..._ he thought. They met Luna at the dock. Gill thought she did look good as well... but something in the back of his head for a split second made Gill think that Hikari looked nicer... cuter even. He quickly shook that out of his head when the boat was ready. The ride didn't take as long as the group thought and they were on the main land in no time at all. Hikari knew the area pretty well so she lead the way to the theater. "Chihaya and I are going to see another movie alright?"

"Aw how come you guys can't see Saw with us?"

"Well this movie just came out and we really want to see it." Chihaya grinned.

Gill groaned, it actually meant they were avoiding the movie that he and Luna were going to see. At least he didn't have to deal with Hikari. But part of him was still wanting her to tag along with. They all bout the tickets and went to the concession stand. Hikari went on her tiptoes and whispered to Gill "You might not want to get too much."

He shot her a look, why would she tell him that? They went to different theaters and the two of them sat down.

"I'm so excited this is definitely going to be one of the best movies ever."

He smiled slightly at her then the movie started.

* * *

"Hmmmm..." Hikari muttered.

Chihaya looked over at her during the movie and whispered "What?"

"It has already been an hour and Gill hasn't walked in yet..."

"Maybe he actually is okay with those movies..."

She looked up at him and said "Trust me, he isn't."

He smiled "I wouldn't worry about it though, you warned him."

She giggled then he handed her some popcorn. She was right though, she was sure Gill would never like gory movies. When they were younger, both of them decided to watch a movie like that. Both ended up hating it with a passion. Gill looked sick to his stomach while Hikari jumped at a few parts. At the end of the movie Hikari was almost in Gill's lap she was so scared. Gill was too, though he didn't admit it. She knew he was because there were several times at night for a few weeks where he would jump at a sudden sound. Hikari stared playing jokes on him by clanging a pot and pan together, when she did that Gill almost yelped. After that they only sticked to the movie like Halloween. Though one of the reasons they could've hated that gory movie was probably because they were only five and eight. Hikari snickered at that. Hamilton was late working so they, or Hikari, decided to watch the movie considering the cover looked interesting. Turns out the movie about a clown eating children wasn't the best thing to watch... Well if Gill couldn't handle that then he might now be able to handle Saw. She took a sip of her drink only to find out that nothing was in it. "Hey Chihaya?" She whispered.

He leaned over "Yeah?"

"I'm going to get another drink, I'll be right back."

"Gotcha."

She went to get a refill and saw the theater next to theirs with SAW printed on top.

"..." She stared at it for a moment "...just a peek to see where they are at..." She opened the door... then closed it, her face pale "That was a bad idea..." She took a tiny sip of her drink and tried to shake the image she just saw out of her head "Gore and sex... basically Saw in a nutshell." She mumbled, she wished she could've saw Gill's face though. She sat next to Chihaya again "Took a look at the movie?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Thought you would."

"It isn't any better than the last three we saw with her."

"Thought so... thank God this might be the last one."

* * *

Finally the movie ended and Chihaya and Hikari walked out. They waited a bit for Luna and Gill to walk out. Finally Saw ended and Hikari saw both of them. Luna ran out "That was amazing! It was better than all the others combined! I'm kinda upset that that one was the last one though..."

Gill's face said otherwise. Hikari smiled "Did you like it." Gill shot his normal glare though for some reason if had a lot more of a murderous look than it normally did. Hikari giggled, Gill didn't look to good, he was paler than normal and had a disturbed look on his face. They walked back listening to Luna talk about how amazing the movie was. Hikari wondered how Gill thought of her now. "I'm going to buy something real quick for the trip back." Hikari said quickly then ran to a stand and bought a can of Ginger ale, three cups of hot chocolate, and some chocolate. She walked back and handed the hot chocolate to Luna and Chihaya then gave the Ginger ale to Gill "Ginger ale will help your stomach." She said with a smile.

Gill just stared at her then took it. "Anyway! Let's go!" Hikai said.

While on the boat Luna passed out from exhaustion, apparently talking can knock you out. "Told you it was a bad idea." Hikari taunted.

Gill shot her another look which made Hikari grin "You should've came into our theater if it bothered you so much."

"I didn't want to." He snapped.

"Why?"

He didn't answer he groaned and rubbed his eyes, Hikari blinked "Just think about something else."

"I've already tried that!"

"Okay grumpy..." She muttered.

Chihaya glanced over "That was the last one at least so she won't be dragging you to any other ones in the near future... unless there is a Saw marathon."

"I don't think they put the movies on TV." Hikari said.

"Some sick TV channels do, you know... the ones that are blocked by every human known to man except people with minds like this one." He waved at Luna "At first glance though she wouldn't even look like someone who would watch it... she looks like the type who would watch the disney princess movies."

"Sssssh! She'll hear you!" Hikari snapped. Hikari knew that Luna hated the whole thing about her looking like a kid and when ever she felt threatened she would get into a huge "Childish" fit about how she was an adult like everyone else. This issue lead to why Gill liked her? They basically had nothing in common and who knows how long he would be able to put up with her fits.

* * *

When they got back Gill looked a bit better than before. When they got in the house Hamilton looked up "How was the movie?"

Hikari grinned "For me and Chihaya, good, for Gill, he won't be watching movies like that again."

Gill glared at her then looked up at his father "It wasn't that bad..." He muttered.

"Yeah... then why did you look like you were going to puke on the way back?"

He slapped her over the head and she laughed. "You are very obnoxious!" He muttered.

"Not as much as Luna."

"She isn't obnoxious."

"Wait and see."

Hamilton butted in "Aw look at you two bicker, I remember when your mother and I use to do that at first. Hopefully you love birds won't do that."

Gill's head automatically snapped towards his father and he shot him a good glower. Hikari moved back slightly Gill wasn't in a good mood if he glowered like that. "If you make one more outrageous statement like that..." Hikari covered his mouth before he could finish making the threat, both of them rarely got into fights but when they did it wasn't pretty. "Oh Hamilton isn't it time fore you to meet up with the others at the bar."

Hamilton blinked "Oh right I'll be late!" He ran out of the room, Hikari kept her hand on Gill's mouth because if she probably removed her hand he would probably finish the threat. He moved his glower at her and looked like he was ready to bite her hand clean off. She didn't looked phased by it which pissed Gill off even more. Hamilton sprung out of his room "I will be back later! Hikari, there are ingredients for you to make something for you two! Bye bye!" Then he shut the door. Both of them stared at the door for a second. She sighed and slowly removed her hand from his mouth. She suddenly looked up at him and saw him just glaring at the door. She kinds felt bad for Gill, it was a crappy first date for him she was sure of it.

She waved her hand in his face "Hello?" He looked down at her and her expression brightened "Next date we will make sure she won't drag you to one of those movies... though I'm not sure if you are the movie type so..." She put her hand under her chin and thought for a second "Maybe something like a date at the inn would be better, or I know this nice place and the mainland..."

He just looked down at her, she thought of trying to make him at least talk "Weeell I'm a little hungry what do you want? I just stalked up so just about anything you want I can make!"

He was quiet then sighed "Would you be able to make ratatouille?"

She put both her thumbs up "Yep! I can do that!" She went into the kitchen "All the ingredients are really good quality so it should taste very good."

He smiled slightly, for some reason the pain in his stomach disappeared, he went in the kitchen just in case she needed assistance.

**Hope you liked it! There will be more GillxHikari stuff in the next chapter! I'm not sure if I'll have the next one done by Christmas so just in case... Merry Christmas Everyone! Please Comment or leave ideas! ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	10. Chapter 8

**Here is the first chapter of I've Fallen for you this year! WOOOHOOO! Well I hope all of you had a great year in 2010 and I wish you all an even greater year for 2011! I thought to make your New Year even more special, I'd let you guys read another chapter ;P hehehe! Enjoy! :D**

"Can we please hurry, I can't hold every single thing you buy!" Gill complained.

Hikari turned around "I want to make sure I get a gift for everyone."

"A few people won't mind if you forget now lets go!"

She was quiet for a moment "Fine, I'll skip your gift then."

"Wait... w-what?" Gill snapped.

"Well yeah, the last thing on my list was something for you... buuuut considering you don't feel like buying anymore stuff that is fine!"

He glared at her "Fine, just hurry up and will you please hold some of this! I'm not your slave."

"Uh huh!" She said then took some of the bags. "Oh and you do know I already got you something."

He was quiet for a second then he murmured "Shut up..."

She grinned "Did you get me something yet?"

He looked away "Uh... yeah."

She glared at him "You haven't yet!"

"Well no not yet."

She moved away and sat on the ground "Meanie..."

Gill sweat dropped "Uh... I'm sorry...? I'll go out and get you something tomorrow!"

"Why not today?"

"Because you are here." He snapped.

"Get it when I'm busy getting something for Chihaya!" She snapped.

"No and DON"T GET ANYTHING FOR CHIHAYA!" He snapped.

She pouted "Why not?"

"Because."

"Aw Gilly is jealous."

He slapped her across the head "I am not!" He snapped.

They both turned and saw some people looking at them. He turned "Let's just go..."

"Okay!" She followed him.

He just stared at her while she ate, he occasionally took a bite out of his salad but other than that he just watched her, he didn't know why, he just wanted to for some reason. Finally she noticed she blinked "What? Is something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me."

He was quiet for a second, trying to think of a excuse "Uh well... how come you are always so determined on getting everyone presents... even the people in our town that don't really like you. You have given Ruth a present every single year and she still acts horrible to you. And... you haven't liked her since that whole scavenger hunt incident."

Hikari just looked at him then finally shrugged "I just like being nice to people, and it is Christmas, everyone deserves a present on Christmas." She smiled while saying this.

His heart suddenly did a flip he looked away and huffed "If I were you I wouldn't even try with Ruth though, she still treats you horribly no matter what."

"Still..." She said, she looked at his food "Are you not hungry?"

"No not really."

"Are you sure... you haven't really been eating as much as you should lately... ever since the Saw movie incident that is."

"I'm fine."

Next thing he knew she was in his face trying to lift his shirt up "You better be eating because if I see your ribs so help me-"

He tried to push her off "Get off! People are going to think you are molesting me!"

"I'm not-"

"Just get up! There is a time and place for you to good of like this!" He snapped pushing her off. He was now bright red and frowning at her.

She stared at him then grinned "Well... you don't look super skinny. And i didn't know you had a six pack! What do you do to get that, I've never seen you work out-"

"Shut it!" He snapped.

She blinked "How did you get a six pack like that?" She said quieter "I thought you didn't work out."

He shot her daggers "I do, you are just to busy with your foolishness to notice."

"Ah... that explains how you keep up with me when running sometimes."

He just grunted then got up "Can we go now, I want to get the rest of this over with."

"Yep, let's go!" She grinned. She grabbed all the bags and walked away with Gill just staring at her.

"What a weird woman..." He mumbled then followed behind her. After a bit of walking Gill suddenly asked "Do you want me to hold some of those?" She turned to him "Uh I got it but thanks."

"No, I'll get some of them." He insisted though part of him was screaming at him. Why was he asking to hold her bags? She seemed fine on her own. Though he started to block those screams in his head now for some reason.

"Uh ok." She blinked then handed him some of the bags. She then smiled "Thank you."

He blushed "Uh, sure..."

She looked around "Now I'm sure the store is somewhere around here."

"Let me guess, it is a cooking store?"

She turned around "Yep! Ten points for Gilly!"

"Stop calling me that please..." He closed his eyes and mumbled.

"I'll stop calling you that when I feel like it." She turned with a grin.

When they were in the store Gill just stood there watching her pick stuff out.

"Would Chihaya like this?"

"Sure."

"Oh how about this?"

"Yes..."

"Hmmm... I actually think he will like this."

"Alright."

"Oooooh and Mai would like this!"

"Yes..."

She finally glared at him "Will you please stop."

"Hurry up and I will. You are horrible to go shopping with."

"Gillys so mean today..."

"Not really."

"Fine I'll get a cooking kit for Chihaya and a cook book for Mai."

"May I make a suggestion to what to give Mai?"

"Yeah what?"

"An easy bake oven."

Hikar giggled "I think she would still manage to mess that up."

"I don't care I'm buying one fore her."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." He said "I want to see if she is actually the worse cook on earth."

"That might offend her."

"I really don't care." He said taking out his wallet and paying for it.

"I'm saying its from you though when I put who it is from on the card."

"I don't care what her opinion is on me." He said smirking slightly.

She paid for the gifts she was buying for Chihaya and Mai and they walked out.

Gill cussed under his breath when he saw a camera crew.

"What? It is just a camera crew, we could be on TV."

"It isn't about who they are its about what they are doing. Look."

Hikari noticed that they were filming some couple kissing. "Uh ok..."

"They are going to think we are dating and make us kiss."

"But we aren't."

"Yes I know that idiot but they obviously won't buy that excuse."

"Let's just go the other way then."

"Alright."

They both walked carefully passed the crew almost as if the crew was a lion waiting to pounce.

Suddenly one of them spotted them. "Shit..." He whispered.

They ran over as quick as possible before they both had a chance to find away out. The female anchor got up in Hikari's face "Hello miss! We are from the news and we are recording some romantic kisses under the mistletoe for tonight's broadcast, would you like to-"

"No thank you. Come on Hikari lets go."

"Wait we aren't done yet! We will show the footage tonight and whoever gets the most votes on who is the cutest couple, they will get a reward."

"Um... I'm sorry but we aren't dating." Hikari said smiling slightly "We are just friends."

Gill cringed at that part. The anchorwoman sighed then smiled again "That is what everyone says, come on~"

"No." Gill snapped giving her a glare.

"Fine then but if you two want to be caught on camera rejecting this and looking like jerks then fine."

Gill glared at her "You've got some nerve lady."

"Aaaand I'll put that on the news."

Hikari looked up at Gill and mouthed "What do we do."

"You have one last chance hun." She said smiling at Gill.

Gill's mind panicked he finally thought _Who gives a damn if I look like a jerk on TV, I'm not kissing this girl._ But by the time he thought about that it was too late, when he came to it he had his lips on Hikari's. Her eyes were wide with astonishment but she closed them suddenly thinking this was his plan. Gill's mind was rushing with different things. Part of him was still screaming to stop but that part was slowly going away because of how nice the kiss felt. He felt tempted to wrap his arms around her but managed to keep that from happening. Even though it was a mere fifteen seconds it felt like forever and yet it ended too soon. They parted and Gill managed to keep a straight face, look up at the anchor and say "Happy?" His face was a deeper red than a tomato.

She smiled "Thank you!" Then walked away to torment another couple.

Gill's eye twitched, his head still rushing with things. He finally looked over at Hikari who was also red in the face but not as bad as his.

"Are we done yet?"

"Uh... yes..."

"Let's go then..."

* * *

They were quiet while walking to the boat and when they got on. Finally Hikari broke the silence. "Sorry..."

He looked over at her "For..."

"The whole thing... and I wasted your first kiss." She said while looking down and playing with her fingers.

Gill had no idea what to say about that, if he said she did waste it she would probably never talk to him again, but if he said she didn't then she would get the wrong idea. He decided to lie and say "T-That wasn't my first kiss..."

She glanced up at him with a smirk "Riiiiight..."

His blush got redder "I'm not lying, I have kissed before."

"With who? If you say with Luna I'll ask her."

He paused then looked away and she snickered "See, nice try though." Then they were quiet again "Its not going to be all awkward between us now is it?" She finally asked.

He looked over at her "No."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am serious, we just kissed to get them out of our faces and so we wouldn't look like horrible people on TV. It isn't like we felt anything during it..." He trailed off and his stomach started doing flips so he just looked out at the water.

"Uh right." She looked up at him "Do you think we will win?"

He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"The whole kissing contest thing... do you think people will vote for us after they see it?"

"Doubt it." He smirked and looked at her "Your eyes were open half the time so that just looks creepy."

Her cheeks puffed out "H-How would you know? Your eyes were open too then if you knew, and I didn't have my eyes open the whole time!"

"Uh-huh."

"Shut up!"

"That's my line." He said.

She was quiet suddenly then looked at her phone "Uh... Gill... how many people on Castanet watch the news?"

"I'm guessing all the adults and a few our age why?"

"Uh... and what time does the news come on?"

"Six why do you keep asking?" He snapped.

She turned red then looked at the phone again "What was your plan for tonight when people would possibly watch us kiss on TV."

"There is a transmitter down in town hall where I can access what the island watches. And can you please tell me what's going on."

"We... aren't going to make it..."

He was quiet for a moment "What do you mean?"

"We aren't going to make it in time to cancel the news for the island... meaning everyone if going to see that..." Hikari just stared at him.

Both of them were quiet then both ran toward where Pascal was "PASCAL HURRY UP THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!" Hikari shouted.

Pascal looked panicked "What? What happened? If the island under attack?"

"No but this is life or death situation for Gill and I step on it! We need to make it before the six o' clock news!"

Gill looked at her "Now he is going to think we are psycho!" He whispered to her.

"Uh... okay but I don't know how fast this girl can go."

"Just go as fast as you think the boat can go please. We just need to hurry." Gill said.

Gill's voice was still calm but Hikari could tell he was just as freaked out as she was.

* * *

They didn't make it, Gill and Hikari walked home and dreaded what the Mayor would say when they got home. They were at least praying the kissing part was on last when everyone was asleep. They walked in "We are home..." Hikari said almost in a mumble. Right when they walked in Gill was tackled by his father.

"Oh Gill! I knew you two would end up together, I just knew it!"

"What..." He tried to ask.

"I just watched it! You two make such a adorable couple!" He stopped suffocating his son the went to Hikari "Are you two expecting childr-"

Gill's head snapped towards him "Don't ask us that!" His face was turning red again and Hikari was also red. "Father please tell me... does anyone else know this?"

"No."

Both looked at him "But you are watching it live..."

"To be honest I watch it first then I activate the transmitter so everyone else can watch it."

"Why?" Gill asked.

"I like to know about news ahead of everyone else." He said simply.

Both just stared at him "Whatever you do..." Gill finally said "Please do not show the news tonight!"

"But why?" He whined.

"Because we only did it because the female anchor was blackmailing us!" He snapped.

"Her?" He pointed at the woman talking on TV.

"Yes." Gill snapped.

"But she is so nice."

"In front of the camera but when the camera is turned off she is meeeeean." Hikari said.

"Just please don't tell anyone and don't show it please!" Gill said.

"...Fine... but I recorded this broadcast on a tape so we can show your kids!"

Gill finally glowered at him, Hikari was waiting for that. Hamilton shrunk back "Sorry."

* * *

Later that night Gill couldn't sleep. His mind was still in a rush of thoughts. The main thing that was in his head was what he said earlier when Hikari asked if it was going to become awkward between them. _It isn't like we felt anything during it..._ The thing was, now that Gill thought about it, he did feel something, something he didn't think he would be able to feel with Luna. Why was he starting to think like this about her? It made no sense, both had nothing in common whatsoever and yet he felt like this. His heart started beating faster whenever she was around and at the same time he felt calmer when she was with him. He actually started thinking she looked cute a lot of the time and he felt happy when he saw her happy. When they kissed he actually enjoyed it, there was this strong feeling that surged through him when their lips touched though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He tried shaking the thoughts out of his head but nothing happened. He sighed, got up, and went into the living room, he picked up the tape his father recorded. "I can't believe this..." He muttered under his breath. He put it on and fast forwarded through the news. He felt like he was going to punch the TV if he saw that pain in the ass anchor again. finally he got to the kissing part. He felt a bit uncomfortable watching the other couples kiss because when they kissed it looked as if they were going to rip off their clothes and start doing it on TV. Finally they got to Gill and Hikari's kiss. His mind went blank, it looked like one of those simple kisses, Hikari's eyes actually didn't look like they were open, they probably skipped to the part where it looked like an actual kiss and cut out the part where her eyes were open with shock of him suddenly kissing her. He thought their kiss looked better than the other ones, way better. He was blushing again recalling the whole thing, when the other kisses were over they showed their website which you could vote on. He sighed "I can't believe I'm doing this." He turned the TV off and went into Hikari's room because she had the computer and typed in the website. He clicked on the link to it and looked at the votes. "I can't believe this." He laughed under his breath. They had over a thousand votes compared to the others. He wondered what they would win... probably something abnormal. He turned to see Hikari in herbed fast asleep. She was in her normal pink PJ's and she was the sheets wrapped around her waste. She was also holding something, his heart fluttered when he realized what it was. He never went into Hikari's room because if she ever found out he had been in her room then she would want to go into his room which he never allowed. Because he had never really been in her room, he didn't really know what she had. In her arms was the cow he had given her at the Summer festival when they were little. She had kept it ever since then. It looked like she took good care of it too, he saw it a few times after giving it to her when they were younger but he didn't see it until now making him think she must've lost it or forgotten about it. His face felt hot again, she had kept it all this time. Ideas started going through his mind, he wanted to kiss her again, and really badly. It took everything he had to leave the room and go back to his. He covered his head with the sheets on his bed. _I can't believe this... _He thought _I've fallen in love with the most annoying girl on this planet..._

**Gill now realizes he has feelings for Hikari, how will this effect their relationship in the future and will Hikari feel the same way? Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUN! HaHa! Well I hope you guys liked it! Please comment ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	11. Chapter 9

**Alright! Another chapter! Sorry, my laptop's battery was basically dead so I had to take it to the store to get fixed, so that meant no computer for me for ten days -.-'' thank god I had my DS and ipod or that would've been a tough ten days. Anyway, I hope you like it! ^-^**

"Gilly!" Hikari shouted.

He grunted "What?"

"Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"You aren't five anymore! Go back to sleep!" He hissed.

"She shook him in his bed suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked at her "How did you get in my room?"

She stuck out her tongue and winked "I have my ways!"

He jumped up threatening to choke her and she ran out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes "What a pain." He got up and got dressed. When he walked out of his room Hikari looked at him and pouted "Of course you don't wear your PJ's."

"Again you aren't five anymore!" He said.

"Hmmmmm..." She whined.

He closed his eyes and sighed "Let's just get this over with-"

Hamilton ran out of nowhere and tackled poor Gill "Merry Christmas Gill!"

Hikari started laughing and Gill glared at his father "Get off me..." He said.

"Aw but its Christmas!" He whined like Hikari did. Gill couldn't tell if she got the whining thing from his father or the other way around, but either way... it annoyed him.

After what seemed like an eternity of opening gifts Gill sighed and said "Well I'm going back to bed now seeing that this is one of the only times I get a chance to relax."

Hikari jumped up suddenly "Hold on real quick!" She ran into her room and heard her moving things around looking for something. She ran back out and handed him a small wrapped box. Gill had no idea what she could have possible gotten him, it was probably a gift card or some strange thing she made him. He opened it, right on target, it was a small card that she made, it had a floral pattern around it and had "To Gill" written on it. "What is this?" He asked with a huff.

"Its a coupon."

"What?" He asked with a annoyed tone.

"You know, if you ever want me to do a favor for you, you can use this. I can make your favorite meal, take you out somewhere, or something else like that free of charge."

"You do most of the things you listed anyway for me."

Her cheeks puffed out "Not all the time!"

He groaned "Fine..." He handed her the card "Make me ratatouille for tonight."

Her mouth dropped then she quickly jumped back at him "Don't just randomly ask me to do something for you, it has to be something you usually won't ask me to do." (Note: to all you sick minded people, that is not what the card is going to be used for! And you better get those little nasty thoughts out of your head before I find you and get them out for you! :P)

His eye twitched "Fine." He spat.

She just stood there staring at him "What?" He asked.

Her face got red from anger "What about me?" She asked still keeping a calm tone in her voice.

His stomach dropped, he forgot, completely forgot about getting her something. How stupid was he? He was so busy with work that he forgot, that was no excuse though, because now, he had to face her about it.

The red faded from her face as she breathed in, then she asked in a quiet voice "You didn't get me anything." It wasn't a question she asked, it was a statement.

Hamilton looked around "Weeell, I'll be... somewhere..." Then he wobbled off quickly.

He wanted to speak but he couldn't for some reason, why couldn't he say "Yes I did get you a present." then get some random thing from his room, the words would not, could not, come out and his legs refused to budge. He just looked at her.

The thing that Gill didn't get about Hikari was when she got mad, actually mad, she didn't yell at the person she was mad at, instead, she would get very quiet and not look someone directly in the eye. Due to her positive attitude, this didn't occur a lot, but when it did, he always hated it. Now was one of the times when he wanted to yell at her, tell her to yell at him, because it bugged him when she didn't talk to him. And now that he was positive of his feelings for her... that feeling was even worse when she didn't talk to him. She broke eye contact with him and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry..." He managed to say, but it wasn't in the tone he wanted it to be in. He sounded like it wasn't a big deal... but it was... She just nodded slightly. She turned around "I'll start making breakfast..." She said quietly. When she left the room all he wanted to do was scream about being and idiot. Why did he have to forget, why? Now she was going to be mad at him for the rest of their lives. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't know what to get her anyway. The only reason he got her the hair clip was because he saw he looking at it. He couldn't get he anything she actually liked even if it bit him in the butt. The only thing he had given her over the years were just cards and gift cards, that's it. Still, even that was better than nothing. He could've just made her a card and she wouldn't be like this.

* * *

She wouldn't look at Gill in the eye the whole day and it was killing him. She would occasionally ask him something like, what would you want for dinner/lunch, but it would be in the quietest tone ever. Another thing that made him mad, why did she still ask what he wanted even though she probably hated him. It would be better just to ignore him completely. After dinner, Hamilton hid in his room again waiting for Hikari to scream at his son. She was washing the dishes when Gill came in "Do you want me to help."

"...I'm fine..." She said. He walked over and helped her anyway. She acted like he wasn't there still, she just kept doing her own thing. He felt more and more fidgety as the seconds went by. Finally he said "Hikari look... I'm really sorry about forgetting to get you something... I was really focused on work and I forgot... I know that isn't really a excuse for not getting you something. If you want we could go somewhere in a few days and I can buy you something..." He trailed off.

She was quiet then said "Fine..."

He blinked then looked at her, she still wasn't looking at him, in fact her back was towards him too.

"Hikari what else do you want me to do?" He spat "I said I was sorry, I really mean it. Please stop acting like I'm a ghost."

She didn't say anything, she finished putting the dishes away and walked out of the kitchen. He had an idea, he took out her coupon "Fine, I want to use my coupon now, talk please!"

"The coupon doesn't work on me not talking." She snapped still not looking at him.

"Ha, nice try, you said that I can use it on something you don't usually do, and that is ignore me!"

"I mean it doesn't work anymore!"

"What the hell do you mean, is there a date on when this coupon doesn't work?" He shouted.

"It stopped working when you said you didn't get me anything."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN-!" He groaned and rubbed his head "Please Hikari... what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing..."

"So you are going to stay mad at me forever? Is that even possible?" She didn't respond "Ha! That isn't possible for you."

He heard a little noise coming from her, he tried to look at her face but she wouldn't let him "Are you crying?" He asked.

"No." She said, but her voice was muffled slightly and another sob came after her response.

"Yes you are." He said.

"No I"m not..." She snapped.

He grabbed her arm, she struggled but he managed to turn her around. She was crying but refused to look at him still. His stomach jerked again when he saw the tears on her face.

"Please..." He said in a calmer tone "How can I make it up to you?"

She didn't say anything she was quiet for a long time then she said "I don't know..."

She made no sense, all he gave her in the past years were cards which she probably lost over the years, why did she care if he didn't get her anything, why did she have to make such a big fuss about it? Every year he just gave her a card or something like that and she would smile the same smile every time, it was the smile that made his heart beat faster every time he saw it. Now he was dying to see it again. He sighed and pulled her towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. Hikari blinked several times, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm very sorry Hikari..." He said "More than you know... I know I might not be able to make this up to you, all I can really do is hope that you can forgive me..."

Hikari looked up at him and grinned.

Gill blushed again "W-what?"

"That was actually very sweet Gill." Her grin grew "Alright you're forgiven."

"What..." He said letting go of her and glaring at her.

"You are forgiven! You gave me a hug... for the first time EVER basically! I always wanted that! Plus, I saw a actual sweet side of you."

"That was all it took for you to talk to me again?" He asked with a annoyed tone.

"Yep."

He sighed then turned around and said "Alright, now that I don't have to live with the guilt I'm going to be in my room." She blinked and watched him walk away, with his back turned to her he added "Oh and if a hug was all you wanted, forget about me giving you presents for your birthday or Christmas, I'll just give you a hug or a friendly handshake."

He expected her to get all in his face about that but she was quiet for a second then said "A hug will be fine."

He turned his head "What?"

She had a smile on her face still "A hug for my birthday and Christmas every year, that would be fine."

He didn't get what she meant "So why do you just want that?"

"Like I said before, you never really hugged me up until this point. A hug twice a year... that actually sounds really nice."

He face became super red after that, he turned his head so Hikari wouldn't see. "If you wan hugs so bad then I won't give them to you anymore! I'll get you a card instead then!" He snapped.

Hikari giggled "You just said you were going to give me a hug, and cards are nice too."

"You are crazy!" He snapped, suddenly he got tackled by Hikari. She squeezed him "I know!"

Gill managed to keep himself from getting any redder "C-can you let go, you are crushing me."

"Aw... but I still want another hug..." She whined.

He sighed "Fine one more."

She grinned and hugged him again, he hugged her back. Now that he thought about it, giving her a hug once and a while didn't seem so bad after all.

**Can I get an "aaaaaaaaaw!"? Lol so I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next few chapters will have more of Hikari's point of view in them ^-^ Hopefully she will feel the same way! Please comment or leave suggestions. **

**-00Spirited Away00**


	12. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter! Hope you like it! ^^**

"Yum!" Hikari sighed after she was done eating breakfast. She was very pleased with herself for making an omelet for the first time, and it was a very good omelet. She heard Gill come out of his room, it took him a lot longer than usual to get ready which made Hikari wonder what was up.

"Are you leaving?" She asked as she put her dishes in the sink.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

"No I'm not hungry."

She looked over at him "Why not?"

"I just said I'm not hungry."

Hikari noticed his eyes were feverish "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm leaving now."

Hikari grabbed his arm before he could go out the door, she spun his around and got a better look at him, his face was flushed slightly. She felt his forehead "You are sick." She said.

"I told you I'm fine."

Her eyes narrowed "Positive?"

He nodded, Gill was very serious when it came to work, he would want to go to work even if he was in his death bed. Hikari remembered a time where he had chicken pox and refused to stay home when they were little.

"I'll just grab a thermometer real quick. Stay right here I'll be right back." Hikari knew there was a slight chance he would make a run for it but with how feverish he looked, and by how cold it was outside, Gill wasn't going to get very far. She came back to the front door a few moments later and said "Okay can you open your mouth?"

He hesitated for a minute then shook his head "No I already told you I'm fine."

"Then you won't mind me taking your temperature."

They stared at each other for a second then she said "Open your mouth."

He didn't say anything. She stared at him for a second "You are acting like a kid."

He still didn't say anything which made her glare at him she suddenly grabbed his nose and held it. She did this till he turned almost purple then opened his mouth which was when she stuck it in his mouth. She held his mouth shut and he flailed his arms trying to get her to let go. Hikari wondered why he was acting like... her... must've been the side effects of him being sick. Finally she took it out, held onto his collar so he wouldn't make a run for it. "Wow you are burning up, no way you are leaving. Come on let's go get you set up in bed!" She dragged him.

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped.

"No you aren't! Now get in your PJ's."

"Fine! As long as you quit trying to undress me yourself!"

* * *

Hikari walked in "I made you some soup, plus there is some tea too!"

His icy blue eyes snapped open and glared at her.

"What?" She asked cluelessly like always.

"You know what!" He snapped.

"What, by how sick you are, there is no way you will last going to work."

He grunted and got up, she smiled, she had made tomato soup for him which was his weak point. Even if he was sick, he always liked tomatoes.

Hikari smiled, she put the tray of food on the night stand next to him. "Do you want me to feed you?" She asked simply.

She noticed Gill's face turned redder, maybe his fever was acting up "N-no! I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll give this to you then." Hikari picked the tray up and put it on his lap "I'll be cleaning the dishes if you need me, plus I'll be going to the clinic to pick up some medicine for you and get a few other things."

"Fine." He said.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen to clean up. She busied herself putting things away. She opened a cupboard to put a container away and she saw a small basket. She never saw it before so she pulled it out. In it had different hair care products, mainly brushes. It wasn't hers... but the person she expected it to belong to was flashing in her mind. She fell on the ground laughing so hard her stomach hurt. The thought of Gill using all that stuff to take care of his hair was almost mortifying. "What's wrong?" He shouted from his room.

"N-nothing!" She replied muffling her giggles. She put the basket back where she found it, she would bug him when he wasn't sick. She slipped on her coat and boots and grabbed her messenger bag which she used to carry things "I'm going out. Please stay here and sleep."

She heard him grunt in reply she puffed her cheeks even though he couldn't see "I mean it, I don't think you would want to go to the hospital, so don't even try leaving. Besides, some rest might be good for you. Seeya later!" She closed the door behind her, snow drifted down quietly and slowly around the town which was also a quiet. It was around the time where everyone was at work, though there were a few people walking around. She smiled at the view of all the houses covered in snow, the trees looked like they were coated with sugar. It was a winter wonderland. Hikari remembered that when she was little, she was asked what her favorite season was, she actually stared crying because she didn't know which one she liked better. Every season had good things and Hikari always enjoyed the seasons while on the opposite side Gill always complained about each season. Hikari always thought that Gill needed to lighten up and relax but sadly he would never stop being so strict and uptight. She opened the door to the clinic and the little bell rang. Irene looked up from her book and smiled "Good day Hikari, how can I help you?"

She smiled "Hello, can I have some medicine please, Gill is sick."

She blinked, surprised because Gill didn't get sick that much despite his constant stress "Is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, he is in bed right now, I'm guessing all he needs is some sleep, some medicine, and some food and he will be back to his normal self in no time. Any suggestions for medicine?"

"Well, you can give him some cold medicine every couple of hours then give him a bodigizer in the morning, that should work well."

Hikari smiled "Alright! I'll take some cold medicine and... two bodigizers, I might need one in case I might catch his cold." She took out some money and handed it to Irene and she gave Hikari a bag of the medicine.

"Tell Gill, I hope he will feel better soon."

Hikari put her thumb up "Yep!"

Anissa suddenly came out from the back, holding a basket of herbs "Oh, hi Hikari."

Hikar grinned "Hi Anissa are you here to see your boyfriend."

Anissa blushed "S-something like that..." She whispered then spoke up "Actually, I'm picking up some herbs from Won, my father has a bit of a cold. Why are you here?"

"Gill has something as well, I was getting some medicine for him."

"Ah, that's why I didn't see him on the way here. We usually pass by each other when I come here in the morning."

"You visit your boyfriend daily?" Hikari whispered.

Irene quietly laughed as Anissa turned redder "N-no... not all the time."

"Has he asked you yet?"

"No, but he will soon, I'm positive." She smiled.

Hikari grinned "Well if he doesn't ask to marry you soon, I'll have to talk to him."

She laughed "Where are you going after this?"

"I'm gonna go to Horn Ranch to get some food and such."

"Oh well we can walk together, considering I'm going the same way. I could probably get my mom to get you a discount on some stuff at our store."

"Sure, sounds good." Hikari cringed when she thought about seeing Ruth.

* * *

While they were walking Anissa suddenly said "So have you and Gill started dating yet."

Hikari almost fell over "What?"

She blinked "Well you two seem like a could couple, I was just thinking..."

"We are complete opposites though."

She shrugged "Opposites attract."

Hikari looked at the ground while walking "No we aren't dating, he likes Roomi."

"So you do like him."

"N-no! I don't... well... not like that! I was just saying that he likes Roomi."

"And who do you like then?"

Hikari blushed at looked at the ground "Um..."

Anissa smiled "You don't know, maybe Gill likes you, I really don't think Roomi and Gill will end up together, it just won't work out. Every time I think of you two being together I always can see it, you two dating."

Hikari looked at her with a puzzled look "Why do you always think we are a good couple."

She smiled again "You bring out something in him that no one else really can. You can bring out his softness. Ever since he was little, even when his mother was alive, he always had a issue expressing his feelings so he hid them and maintained a strict nature. Ever since you came he has been a lot gentler when ever you are with him. That and he makes you happy, am I right?"

Hikari's blush grew "Um..."

"Just wait a little while, keep supporting him the way you do now, and you two will be together in no time." She turned and winked at Hikari "And if you two do end up going out you can always ask me or Kathy to go on a double date with you two or you could ask us for advice."

"Um... okay then..." Hikari blinked a few times then looked at the road ahead. "I should probably visit Onee-chan soon, I haven't talked to her in a while..." Hikari mumbled.

"Onee-chan?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." She smiled.

They got to the store and they walked in "Hi mother, I'm back."

Ruth looked up and smiled "Hi Anissa." She saw Hikari and her kind expression disappeared. Hikari ignored it, she looked at some of the things, took some fruit, and went to the counter "I'd like these please."

"Alright then, that will be $30."

Hikari stared at her "Really?"

"Yes is there a problem?" Her eyes narrowed.

"No, its just that apples cost a lot less the last time I came here."

"It's winter, things are harder to buy."

"Mother please, she getting things for Gill, he is sick." Anissa said with a sigh.

"Sorry but that is how much it costs."

Anissa sighed and put down some money she smiled at Hikari "I'll pay for most of it."

"Anissa!" Ruth snapped but Anissa ignored it.

Hikari blinked "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Go ahead, oh and good luck."

Hikari blushed, knowing what she was talking about. She smiled and put down the rest of the money. She put the fruit in her bag "Seeya later Anissa." She waved.

* * *

Hikari got home about another hour later "I'm home." she said.

There was no response "Honestly, if he ran off I'm going to..." She mumbled.

She leaned in to his room and saw Gill sleeping quietly, she could here his breathing. He had his covers wrapped around him meaning he must've been cold. She quietly walked up to his bed and felt his forehead, he was still hot but he was sleeping, which was good. She blushed slightly seeing him asleep, she didn't know why though until she though about what Anissa said. She quietly walked out of the room _I hope he does end up liking me... _She thought then went to make some dinner.

**Well there you go, Hikari likes him... a bit quick but now I can get onto more GillxHikari stuff :D I learned that in Animal Parade if you be a creeper and look around Gill's house there is actually a basket of brushes on one of the tables. I need to remember to actually go back to the game and look. When I first heard this I almost peed myself laughing thinking about how long it must take to make Gill's hair the way it is (Though I guess he can never really get that one cowlick to stay down unless he intentionally likes it like that) Please comment! ^^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	13. Chapter 11

**Tada! Sorry for the delay... stupid school and German XP I'm sure once the school year ends I'll be back to doing my more common updates though!**

"Gill, where do you wanna go first?" Luke asked impatiently.

Gill stood there.

Chihaya looked over at him then back at Luke "He is still sulking that we brought him all the way here."

"I rather be home sleeping, I am still ill."

"Right, Hikari told me you were begging to go back to work the other day. I doubt going home is what you really want to do at the moment."

"Anything is better than being at the mall with him." He pointed at the blue haired guy next to him. Hikari had left early to go do her own thing, leaving Gill home alone asleep. That sleep came to a halt when Luke and Chihaya walked into his room and forced him to get dressed and ready to go to the mall, which is the same mall that you have to take a fairy to get to. So in a nutshell, Gill wasn't to happy to be there at the moment. Even though he was rushed, he was glad that he looked decent enough to go out in public. He had a dark blue, button up dress shirt with a red tie, and a black vest on with black pants, his hair was still messy though which deeply bugged him. Chihaya wore a simple red t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath with jeans. Then there was Luke, who wore the same red bandana, wore a band t-shirt, some ripped up jeans, and his boots. _We look like quite a group. _Gill thought to himself. He turned back to Chihaya who drew his attention back to the map of the mall. "What is Hikari is here, she will kill us if she sees me and finds out you two dragged me here."

Chihaya chuckled "She can't stay mad at me. You shouldn't be worried about it, its Hikari."

Luke smirked "I bet Chihaya does want Hikari to come."

"That's right, you still have a crush on her." Gill muttered.

Chihaya blushed "I-I don't."

"I didn't believe you when you were little, what makes you think I believe you right now?" Gill smirked "ChiChi."

Chihaya's blush deepened. Gill looked back at the map "Honestly, I do not care about where we go."

"Can we eat first before we go anywhere, I'm hungry." Luke said.

Gill sighed "Fine, that's a start."

Once they got their food, they sat down and ate. Luke was eating like a pig which annoyed both Gill and Chihaya. Luke looked up finally "How come you two aren't eating?"

"I'm not hungry anymore." Chihaya muttered.

"I feel the same." Gill muttered..

Luke stared at Chihaya's food and Chihaya pushed it toward him and he started to eat again.

"Hey Gill..." Chihaya asked.

"What?"

"It's coming soon right?"

"What is coming?"

"Hikari's birthday."

Gill thought for a moment, staring at his water "Yes, I suppose so."

"Do you know what she would want? ...I mean... for the longest time I've only given her a card for her birthday... I want to get her something better."

Gill sighed "That women changes interests pretty quickly... I don't even know what she likes."

"Well she is your sister so uh..." He trailed off.

Right when he said "sister" Gill choked on some water he was drinking "W-what did you just say?"

Chihaya blinked "Uh... I said she was your sister."

Gill shook his head "You know she isn't my sister."

He blinked "Really?"

Gill stared at him then leaned in slightly "You thought she was my sister? Do you need to relearn genetics?" He said this really slowly, like there was something wrong with Chihaya's mind.

"Well I thought your dad adopted her so that would make her your sister... technically."

"Adopt is a strange word... my father actually just... took her in... no adoption papers... though in a way... I guess we adopted her."

Chihaya gave him a puzzled look "How did you get her though? Get her..." He laughed thinking about how he said it.

"Well... I found her by the Goddess' tree when I was little, no parents, no home... and well, she followed me home once and when my father found out... he invited her to stay."

"That is strange... she was just there?"

Gill nodded "Apparently the Harvest Goddess took care of her, that is what she told me when we first met."

"Has she told you if she ever did have parents?"

He shook his head "She considers us and the Harvest Goddess her family, not once has she mentioned her real mother or father."

Chihaya was quiet for a moment then he laughed "It's funny how I never knew about this till now."

"You have never asked." Gill replied with a shrug.

Luke who wasn't paying attention until now looked up from the food "Is that why she is a space cadet half the time?"

Gill and Chihaya both glowered at him, Luke shrunk back "I'm right aren't I? ...Anway she also has that obsession over animals, she was able to become best friends with that lion at the circus in less than a minute. Shouldn't that mean she has been on her own for like... a while?"

"I suppose so..." Gill mumbled. Something caught his eye and he turned. There was a line of people at one stand, one person there caught his eye. "We might need to leave early." He said.

Chihaya turned his head toward him "Why?"

"Hikari is right over there." He turned to look away in case she met eye contact with him.

The other two quickly looked over and froze "Good idea..." Luke mumbled.

They all got up and started heading to the elevator. Gill looked over once, just once and suddenly her head moved in there direction. There was that quick second where their eyes met and it took a moment for both of them to process what they just saw. Gill couldn't believe she noticed them and Hikari couldn't believe they were there. She hopped out of line and started heading over to them. Chihaya noticed also and said "We will need to take the stairs."

"Any way is fine just go!" Gill snapped as they picked up pace. They made it to the second floor of the mall and got to a point where they stopped and quickly needed to think up an idea.

"Should we split up?" Luke asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not sure-" Chihaya started.

"Splitting up is fine! Hurry she is coming." Gill said with a bit of a panicked tone. Now usually he was completely calm but after seeing the anger in her eyes he was actually fearing for his life. Right when he said that, they all went in separate directions. Gill could feel her behind him, now they were basically speed walking because if they were running one of them would look like they were a thief or something. Gill decided to go into a store, he didn't care what store, he just walked in. He thought of where to hide and in a split second he saw he coming and he tripped and landed inside a clothes rack. He decided to hide in there and wait, not caring about the fact that he just humiliated himself in front of the people in the store. After a while he thought he was safe and he poked his head out.

"Gill." a voice said.

He jumped and hit his head on the metal part of the rack and fell again. He looked up and saw Hikari looking down at him. She gave a look similar to his when he was mad at her. "Gill, what are you doing in a woman's undergarment store?"

He appreciated the fact that she said undergarment instead of flat out saying "Gill why are you in a girl's underwear and bra store."

His face turned deep red "Uh... I do not know." He was starting to feel dizzy again.

Other woman were looking at him and exchanging whispers and giggles. Hikari noticed this and said "You could've just asked me to go in here to get some items for me instead of going in here by yourself. Then again, you really wanted to leave so I guess you came in here just to get shopping over with."

Gill felt a bit of relief splash over him, she was trying to cover for him "S-sorry." He muttered.

"Fine, just get up."

He got up and she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the store. Her grip was tight, obviously she was mad. Then he thought _Why are you letting her boss you around, tell her you felt like coming here so you came. You don't have to listen to her. _He stopped right then and shook his hand free. Hikari whirled around, her cheeks puffed out, something he hadn't seen in a while. The stood there glaring at each other. "Where are you taking me?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Back home, you need to rest more."

"I'm fine, that is why I came here." He said folding his arms.

She quickly stood on her tip toes and felt his head "You are still warm."

"That is because you embarrassed me in there."

"You embarrassed yourself."

"Fine, but I am alright, I don't need you to look after me like I'm four." He said in a stern voice.

"I am looking after you because if I don't you overload and you end up getting sick like this."

"Only I decide if I'm sick, not you. Working is how I live, sick or not, I can't just lay around like you. That isn't how my mind works."

Usually someone would find that offensive but Hikari ignored that "Fine." was all she said.

This kind of surprised Gill, though he didn't show it "Alright then, if you will excuse me, I need to find the other two."

"No." She said.

He glanced at her "What?"

"You are shopping with me, considering you are here, I have an extra pair of hands. ChiChi and Luke can go home on their own. I'll explain to them that you needed to help me shop."

His glare explained to her what he was thinking, she sighed "Either that or I can go back in that store and tell everyone you are actually a pervert."

He huffed and followed her. As the day went on, Gill seemed to feel worse and worse. He would feel hot then cold, he would start sweating suddenly and get migraines on and off. He continued to show now emotion though, even though his face was flushed. By the time they were walking to the boat, he was dying for some water, an aspirin, anything that would get rid of this cold. His balance was slightly off because of the constant migraines. While they were on their way back, Hikari was reading a book and Gill was watching the water, which did nothing for his head and stomach. Suddenly, Hikari tapped his shoulder, Gill turned and saw a ice cold water bottle in his face. Hikari held is at him, her face still serious, but at the same time her eyes still showed that deep sympathy towards him. He took the water and gulped it down. He felt like an idiot. Why? Because this is what Hikari was planning all along, she knew he was still sick. That is why she didn't get into such a huge argument with him and said "Fine." when he said he wanted to stay. It was a punishment and Gill fell for it. At the same time, he looked up to her about it. She outsmarted him. After a few minutes she pulled out some leftover medicine from her bag, like she expected him to be at the mall. She handed him some and, without an argument, he took it. She put the bottle back in her bag "Tonight I can make you tomato soup and some tea if you are hungry for it."

He blinked in surprise, then smiled slightly and said "Yes please."

She looked up at him and did her regular big smile. The one that made his stomach twist every time he saw it. Instead of that though, his stomach and head felt a bit better, it could've been from the medicine, but something else felt better about him, he didn't know what though.

**Hikari's B-day is coming up! :D this should be interesting. Anyway please comment and leave ideas! ^-^**

**-00Spirited Away00**


	14. Chapter 12

**((YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE?! THINK AGAIN! XD Anyway, I am very sorry for not updating this in what? A year?... sorry guys school has been piling up on me since I am getting closer to College. I will complete both this story and the sprite story by the time I have to head to college, that is a promise I intend on keeping ^^ ))**

* * *

"Gilly, I'm going out now with the others." Hikari said, glancing over at him.

Gill continued staring at his book "Fine."

Hikari raised an eyebrow as she stood by the door, even though it was her birthday Gill hadn't said anything... typical. Though actually Gill was going to tell her happy birthday, but when he got out of working and came back to the house Chihaya was there giving Hikari her present making Gill pout the whole rest of the day. He couldn't exactly look at Hikari because of her wearing Chihaya's gift, a orange headband with a white artificial flower on it and some sort of mini swirl design printed on it. There were two reasons Gill was bugged by this, one being that it was Chihaya who had given her this gift, and the other issue was that he had gotten her a orange necklace that looked like the headband. Gill winced slightly as he thought about it. He had two days to regain his confidence, Hikari and the girls were going to a water park and would spend two nights there. Gill had heard the boys talking about it but ignored them. Hikari slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag "Bye, Gilly see you later." She said.

Gill turned and said "Bye." Then went back to doing his own thing. Hikari smiled slightly then left.

* * *

Later that day, Gill had been dragged to a event with the other guys thanks to Chihaya. He wouldn't say what they were going to be doing so Gill had a bad feeling. They walked into the bar and most of the guys were there talking. Right away he knew what they were going to talk about, Hikari's part at the water park. Hikari invited all the girls and left the guys here, and some of them like Luke wanted to have some fun with this. As Gill sat there with Chihaya he heard the plan. Some of the guys, Owen, Luke, Tao, Juluis, Chihaya, and Gill, were going to go to the water park as well to spy on the girls. Luke already had tickets and the whole plan set. "So what do you guys think?" Luke asked Gill and Chihaya.

Both of them sat there and said "No!."

Luke pouted "But it will be fun!" He whined.

"Do you have any idea how mad Hikari and the others will be?" Chihaya asked.

"Last time something like this occured I was caught by Hikari in a girl's store..." Gill muttered with a death glare.

"But it will be fun!" Luke repeated.

Owen nodded "He is right, we get to go on some slides and stuff, also we can watch the girls." He said with a smirk.

"How is that fun?" Chihaya and Gill asked at the same time.

"You get to see them in swimsuits~!" Julius added.

Both Chihaya and Gill sat there for a moment, though there eyes quickly reflected a hint of curiousity. Luke and the other boys smirked "You two get to see Hikari in a swimsuit." He teased.

Right away, Chihaya was on the ground with a huge nosebleed. Gill was tougher to beat though, his eye twitched as he kept his usual stern expression "So?" He asked.

"So?" Luke repeated "Wouldn't you like to see what type of swimsuit Hikari or Luna would be wearing?" He asked.

Gill continued glaring, trying to block out images "No." He said.

"Really, aren't you at least a bit curious? Would Hikari wear a stripped yellow bikini? Or maybe a pink one with a lot of strings to pull on?" Luke asked with a wicked grin.

Gill sat there thinking about it, his eye twitched again and his face flushed when the images went into his head. Seconds later he was on the floor as well with a nosebleed, he pounded his fist on the ground in defeat.

"So are you two in?" Owen asked.

Both slowly raised their hands "I can't believe this..." Gill muttered.

"Me neither..." Chihaya replied. And once again, their adventure begins.

* * *

Hikari stood in line with a tube on her arm as she waited for her turn on one of the slides. She was with Lena, Kathy, Annisa, and Luna while the other girls were either relaxing in the wave pool or on another slide. Luna rested her head on her tube "I hate when we have to wait in lines..." She muttered. Kathy laughed "When is it ever fun? Besides, this place is always busy."

Hikari glanced at the slide they were supposed to be on she grinned as she watched a double tube appear and launch itself into a funnel, it went around in circles before dropping into a hole which lead to another part of the slide. She always called it the Toilet bowl despite the fact that its real name was the Twister. As they got closer, the five girls got more and more excited to go on. Once they made it to enter the slide the five stood there looking at each other "Do you want to go first?" Kathy asked Luna, Luna shook her head "No, how about the birthday girl goes first, she can be the tester." She said, nudging Hikari. Annisa sighed and walked over to the slide "It is not a death trap..." She said with an annoyed tone. She sat in the tube and waited for the okay to go, when she went the other girls quickly peaked over the railing, waiting for their friend to appear and go into the toilet bowl. "What is she falls off?" Lena asked and Kathy quickly replied "That won't happen." Even so, they all watched and it felt like hours even though it was mere seconds. Annisa shot out to the slide and spun around the toilet bowl before slowing down and disappearing. After a moment, Luna quickly said "I call next!" and quickly ran over to the slide before the other girls had a chance, Lena stood there for a moment "A second ago you guys didn't even want to go on..." She muttered as she stared at them. Once all of them got off the slide, they were soaked and laughing. "What next?" Kathy asked, looking at Hikari. Hikari stood there for a moment "We can just relax in the river pool for now if you want." She suggested "I think the other girls are in there as well." After saying that Luna started walking the other direction "I'll catch up with you later, I'm going on the drop off slides again." She said with a smile before walking away with her tube. The other girls met up with each other and went in the river to relax, little did they know that they were not the only ones there now. Owen, Luke, Tao, Juluis, Chihaya, and Gill walked into the water park. Due to Luke's ideas they all had sunglasses on to try and bring out that spy and cool guy mood, thought the spy mood was quickly ruined by the fact that they were all in swim trunks and Tao's straw hat. They still got attention from some of the girls that were there. Luke quickly gathered the boys into a huddle "So where do you think they would be?" Owen asked. "On slides..." Gill said with an annoyed tone, even though Chihaya and Gill lost to the temptation of bathing suits, they still showed signs of not wanting to be there. Owen and Luke gave them a look "Yellow bikini..." Luke repeated for most likely the one hundredth time, it still got Chihaya who turned bright red and his expression changed, but Gill managed to maintain his usual attitude though he blushed slightly and sighed "Fine..." Chihaya glanced around before going into the group huddle "They could be anywhere, its a water park for heaven's sake..." He said "We should walk around until we find them and take it from there." Owen and the others nodded "Good idea, Luke what do you..." Luke disappeared, they looked around and heard a shout. Luke was already grabbing a tube and running through the water park. "He is going to give us away..." Gill said with a clear frown, Chihaya glanced at him "Well... the girls would not be very surprised seeing him here... us on the other hand... We will have to be a lot more careful." The others nodded "Now we will all meet back here in about an hour or so to see if we found anything." Owen said. Chihaya looked around then pointed "Or... we could go on some slides, they are all there..." He said, all the boys looked and saw the girls in the tubes on the river. They all leaped and hid behind a shack that sold towels before any of the girls could see them. Gill peaked out, he tilted his glasses down so his sharp blue eyes could make sure they were there "This is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought..." He said, then twitched slightly when he saw Hikari. She was in a two piece, an orange top that tied around her neck with a light floral pattern on it, and black swim shorts that clung to her thigh. Not like his imagination with the yellow bikini, but it still made him blush. _She still manages to pull that off... _He thought then shook his head _Get a grip... _he thought then looked to the others "Going on the slides now would be a good idea if they are all down there." He said. Owen peaked over "Are all of them there?" Chihaya looked over as well, Gill could tell he noticed Hikari as well "I think they all are..." Chihaya said as he looked back at them. They all looked at each other for a moment "We should probably join Luke then..." Tao suggested. Julius nodded "Yes, I did not come here in this for nothing." He said, pointing to his new swim trunks. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Gill coughed and glanced to the side "Fine... let us just be sure not to get caught..." He suggested. He looked over again and saw everyone except Chihaya had taken off then "Did they leave right when I said fine?" He asked then, Gill's eyebrow twitched slightly. Chihaya nodded "Uh-huh..." he laughed then and turned "Might as well look for a slide or something to go on." He said as she put his hands on the back of his head. "Coming Gill?" Gill stood there for a moment then moved his hand through his hair "Sure... though water slides are not my thing..." He said with a annoyed look. Chihaya gave him a look "Nothing is fun to you is it? Just give it a try, I am pretty sure you have not even been on one." He said. Gill gave him a glare and was about to speak before realizing that he actually had never been on a water slide before "Fine..." He spat and followed Chihaya then.

* * *

Chihaya and Gill stood in line for the Twister, both had tubes under an arm. Gill stood there with a bored expression. He glanced up "Seems Luke is already up there..." He said as he saw the blued hair boy up almost to the top. Lucky guy, Gill and Chihaya were not even close. The place was pretty warm and they would not be actually at the top until another ten minutes maybe. Chihaya looked up at where Luke was "Yep... lucky..." He said with a slight annoyed look a he watched Luke go down the slide. "We should be up there soon..." Gill replied with a slight grunt. After a few moments of watching people go down the slide he sighed then and said "Hikari and the others will kill us if they find us here..." He muttered "I am going to get an earful when I get home." Chihaya looked at him "Don't act so down, no one has been caught yet it seems, besides, I do not think Hikari will get that mad." Chihaya replied with a small smile then. Gill said nothing then, he was getting slightly annoyed by how hot it was. It wouldn't be long till it was their turn to go up. After a while of absolute silence between to two, they were next. While they were waiting for the last person to go down before it would be one of their turns, Gill glanced down at the line. What he saw next almost made him want to dive into the slide. Luna and her sister were in line, if Luna would move her head enough she would have direct eye contact with Gill. Gill stood frozen for a moment before nudging Chihaya who looked over at him "What?" Gill didn't want to point he just motioned with his eyes. Chihaya continued giving Gill a confused look "What? What is it?" Gill glared at him until Chihaya looked over, followed by a swear he looked back at Gill "Uh... won't they see us...?" Gill shook his head "No, your turn." Chihaya didn't move "But what if she does see me? Then our cover is over." he said with a nervous look. People were starting to get anxious because the line stopped moving due to Chihaya. "Get moving or they will look." Gill hissed at Chihaya and nudged him again, causing him to back up to get onto the slide. Chihaya managed to get enough courage together and set up his tube. Gill glanced over to where Luna and her sister were at to make sure they hadn't seen. Luna made dead eye contact with him before looking to her sister. Gill saw her saying something to Candace before they both looked, Gill quickly snapped his head back to Chihaya "Get moving." He snapped. Chihaya looked up "Huh?!" Gill was on wits end now, Chihaya was acting dead clueless and it was not helping their situation much. Gill stepped onto the slide then and tried to push the tube Chihaya was on "Go!" He snapped. What happened next was unknown, wether it was Gravity or God's way of just making life miserable, when Chihaya went down the tube, Gill went down with him without his.

* * *

"So explain to me again what happened?" A lifeguard asked Gill who was sitting on a chair, next to him was Chihaya who was red in the face either from the injury he got or just from embarrassment. "He went down the tube and I stepped in the water just when he went down... then I slipped and went down as well." Gill explained, he had rolled up pieces of tissue in his nose and was red in the face as well. Thankfully the lifeguard that was on duty up on the slide was distracted, so no one witnessed the fact that Gill had pushed Chihaya, stumbled, and went down with him. The lifeguard that was with them now stared at him for a moment "Well... both you and your friend are fine for the most part... maybe a minor concussion. Don't over do it anymore today and get some rest as soon as possible." He told them "Though, you might want to stay here for a couple more minutes if the room is still spinning." Gill nodded then "Right... Thank you." he moved slightly and winced at the sudden headache as well as the swaying room. He rubbed his temples and groaned "Are you doing alright Chihaya?" He asked once the lifeguard went into another room. Chihaya peered up at him after moving the ice pack off his head "I'm just as okay as you..." He said with a slight glare. Gill managed to glare back at him "I know that look... don't say it is my fault." he said. Chihaya sat up then "It is your fault though, you had to freak out and kick the tube, because of that we both basically road down the Twister on our faces!" He snapped. Gill's eye twitched slightly "Freak out? You were the one who held up the line and made everyone look at us! If you would have gone down like you were supposed to instead of taking your sweet time, we might not be in the infirmary while everyone out there is talking about the two idiots that went down the slide with no tubes!" He snapped. Chihaya was silent for a moment "Damn... Hikari probably heard about it by now... between Luna and that we are definitely screwed..." he said with a groan as he rubbed his head. "So much for the idea I had..." he muttered. Gill looked at him "What idea?" he asked. Chihaya glanced at him then "Oh uh... I had an idea that I could maybe ask Hikari out here..." He said "Like, bump into her and talk with her for a bit... before asking." Gill listened quietly and got mad all over again "It is her birthday though and we were not supposed to be here anyway." He said with a strict tone. Chihaya raised an eyebrow at him "What? I thought it was a good chance to try. Why are you upset about it?" He asked. Gill continued to glare at him "It is just... why would you ask that on her birthday? Wouldn't that make her feel uncomfortable?" Gill was close to blowing his own cover with this, though he really didn't care. Gill was genuinely worried about how this would affect Hikari, wether it was as her brother figure or as someone who loves her. Chihaya shrugged "Well... it seemed like she would be alright if we did try and go out... I mean we can just give it a try." He said. Gill was angered even more by how simply Chihaya was acting, this just seemed to be something that should be thought through. "Why are you so upset like this though? You knew I liked her and have not said anything before... Why are you suddenly freaking out when I do want to ask her?" he asked. "Because..." Gill trailed off. How would he word this? There was no good way of wording this, he could easily say "Because I am her brother." thought that was not it, that wasn't the truth in his mind. Thinking about this made the ache in his head increase "Because I ... I also..." he stuttered. Things were getting dizzy again, much worse than before, he winced as the headache got worse. It seemed he had over done it, the sudden stress was making his concussion worse. Suddenly everything went black for Gill.

* * *

When Gill came to, he kept his eyes shut. He was completely embarrassed now, falling down a slide, telling Chihaya that he also liked Hikari, and passing out, everything now made him just wish it was a dream. He felt something soft on him, a blanket most likely. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was just in his room, waking up after a bad dream. The sudden pain in his head quickly denied that. He managed to gain enough courage to open his eyes, he was in a room, a hotel room from the looks of it. He looked at the ceiling before hearing someone, he looked over and saw Hikari. She stopped suddenly with a bag of ice in her hand, seeing he was awake. Her expression was blank for a moment before she smiled brightly "Gilly! You are awake, that is a relief." She said with a smile. She walked over then and sat next to him "Are you doing better?" She asked him. Gill stared at her for a moment before managing to sit up, gripping his head slightly "I am fine... I think." He said as he winced slightly at the constant pounding in his head. Hikari handed him the bag of ice "Laying back down maybe the best idea right now, you must've hit your head pretty hard." She said "Chihaya told me everything." She told him. Gill pressed the bag on the part of his head that hurt the most "Sorry..." He said as he looked at the bed sheets. Hikari patted his shoulder "If you wanted to come you could have just said so." She said with a light laugh and a warm smile. Gill blushed slightly as she glanced up at her before glancing to the side "Right... I apologize again for that." As he said that, Hikari got up then "It is fine, don't worry about it. Besides, a few good things came out of this." Gill looked up at her, raising an eyebrow "What is that?" he asked. Hikari laughed nervously and scratched her head "Well uh... Chihaya kind of asked me to go on a date with him, that and the guys are actually having fun with the girls right now, next time we should have everyone come instead of having your little sneaky fest again." she told him. As she spoke, everything got blocked out except the date. Gill's stomach sank then as he thought about it, regretting that he hadn't really told her sooner.

* * *

**((I hope you enjoyed, I will start working on the next chapter soon, once I come up with what to do next ^^ Please comment and leave ideas~))**

**-00SpiritedAway00**


End file.
